


Долгая яркая тьма

by Ksobaka, miloserdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, trust fall gone terribly wrong, сюжетные повороты уровень шьямалан, упоминание панических атак
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: В Редгрейве находят труп - не особо удивительно для этого города, если бы только при этом не повторялись детали дела почти десятилетней давности





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> примечание: если внимательно следить за руками, можно увидеть ретеллинг 3 и 5 части соответственно; если вам кажется, что авторы слишком хорни к true detective и mindhunter, вам не кажется
> 
> работа написана на фб'19 для команды fandom devil may cry  
https://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218171546.htm
> 
> иллюстрации к главе 2 и 4 - в ноутсах

_You know the detective's curse? The solution was right under_   
_my nose, but I was paying attention to the wrong clues_   
_\- Martin Hart_

**Видеозапись допроса свидетеля 1**   
**[24 сентября, 00:01:30:42]**

Камера захватывает свидетеля по пояс и серую стену допросной. Человек в кадре выглядит очень усталым – под глазами глубокие тени, запавшие щеки, растрескавшиеся губы. Под левым глазом выцветающий синяк, переходящий на скулу. Нижняя губа рассечена. От правого виска в волосы уходят две глубокие ссадины, швы еще не сняты. На свидетеле несвежая рубашка без галстука, из-под расстегнутого воротничка видна нижняя майка.

[Свидетель 1]: Я уже давал показания под запись.  
[Детектив 1]: Полицейскому управлению. Теперь дело в федеральной юрисдикции.

_Вздох._

[Детектив 1]: Пожалуйста, начните с самого начала.  
[Свидетель 1]: Все о редгрейвском инциденте есть в моем рапорте. Он заверен управлением. Я могу пересказать вкратце, за деталями обратитесь к документам.  
[Детектив 2]: Нет, нас интересует вся история, с того момента как вы получили назначение в редгрейвский полицейский департамент.  
[Детектив 1]: И напарника.

_Молчание. Смешок._

[Свидетель 1]: Так мне рассказать о деле? Или о Данте?  
[Детектив 1]: Нас интересует вся история целиком. С вашей точки зрения.

Человек в кадре сцепляет пальцы на кружке с надписью RGPD и гербом полицейского управления.

[Детектив 1]: Вы можете начать с того момента, как было обнаружено первое тело. И дополнить деталями, как вы к этому пришли.  
[Свидетель 1]: Так с момента обнаружения тела или моего перевода в Редгрейв?  
[Детектив 2]: Все, что вы посчитаете нужным рассказать.

**********************

В воздухе стоит тяжелая жаркая влажность – собирается дождь. Едва он выходит из машины, лоб покрывается испариной. Неро чертовски хочется ослабить галстук или хотя бы завернуть рукава, но он, стиснув зубы, терпит. Загривок мгновенно взмокает.

Сержант рядом с патрульной тачкой просит его показать значок. По челюстям у Неро проходят желваки, но он молча отводит в сторону полу форменной куртки, показывая значок на поясе. Сержант кивает, указывая рукой на проход.

Неро уже второй месяц как работает в полицейском управлении, и этот самый сержант его прекрасно знает – будь он кем угодно другим, документы бы у него не спросили. Но Неро замечательно удается справиться с ролью упрямого новичка, и если в первый месяц его просто не замечают, то после упорной работы над тем, чтобы не соглашаться и спорить со всеми подряд, его начинают откровенно недолюбливать.

Неро не против. Пусть лучше так, чем молчаливо ходить в тени своего напарника.

Который, кстати, даже не снизошел до того, чтобы позвонить ему, когда нашли тело.

Он переступает через первое ограждение и проходит между патрульных, прочесывающих высокую траву. Труп в лесополосе возле города – такая банальность. Кроме, может, того, как демонстративно его бросили здесь, определенно для того, чтобы его нашли. Возле второго заграждения Неро видит фигуру в белом комбинезоне и направляется в ее сторону.

Старший судмедэксперт – единственный человек в участке, с которым Неро кое-как удается установить дружеские отношения. Так себе достижение, учитывая, что большую часть времени она проводит в компании трупов.

— Привет, Нико, — говорит он, останавливаясь возле нее.

Нико курит, полурасстегнув рабочий комбинезон. Из-под капюшона выбивается непослушная прядь черных волос.

— Криминалисты еще едут, — говорит она, протягивая Неро пачку.

Он отрицательно качает головой. Она знает, что он не курит, но каждый раз предлагает ему. Неро неосознанно благодарен ей за этот жест.

— Данте? — спрашивает он.

— Красуется там где-то, — неопределенно кивает головой в сторону ограждений Нико. — Чуть не свихнулся, когда увидел, как тело покромсали. Говорят, он вернулся.

— А ты что думаешь?

Нико пожимает плечами.

— Без экспертизы ничего не скажешь, — говорит она. — Но сработано чисто. Пошли, сам посмотришь.

Она затушивает сигарету носком сапога и ныряет под ограждающую ленту, которую приподнимает для нее Неро. Он идет следом.

Возле самого трупа людей почти нет, только понятой и патрульный, один из тех, кто обнаружил тело. И, конечно, Данте – Неро быстро оглядывает высокую фигуру: рубашка, натянутая на широких плечах, взмокла от пота между лопаток, рукава подвернуты. Данте, в отличие от него, не сильно беспокоит то, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно в форменной одежде. Он отпивает кофе из бумажного стаканчика – наверняка мерзость, думает про себя Неро – и поворачивается к ним.

— Голдштейн, — чуть поднимает уголки рта в улыбке Данте, кивая Нико. Куда более сухо говорит, переводя взгляд на него. – Неро. Не особенно ты спешил.

Неро хочется огрызнуться в ответ, но он только хмурится.

— Был бы раньше, если бы ты догадался мне позвонить.

— Я тебе не секретарша, — отвечает Данте, пожимая плечами.

Неро опять не отвечает. Он достает из кармана пакет с одноразовыми перчатками и быстро натягивает их, щелкая резиновым ободком о запястье.

— Время смерти – около полуночи, — говорит ему Нико, пока он садится на корточки возле трупа.

Три часа назад. Время специально подобрали под патруль, который проезжал здесь.

Неро наклоняется чуть ближе, и в нос шибает тяжелым запахом требухи и застоявшейся крови. Он сглатывает тяжелый комок в горле и осматривает тело – осторожно приподнимает руку, прикрывающую остекленевшие глаза в белой пленке, проверяет шею, осторожно проводит вдоль центрального разреза, распотрошившего жерту.

Неро знает дело Аркхэма наизусть. Ну, по крайней мере то, что есть в открытом доступе и то, что он смог сам вытащить из архивов. С первого взгляда почерк идентичный – идеально ровный и профессиональный взрез от паха до шеи, удержание жертвы, пока она истечет кровью, закрытые глаза. Как заявлял на допросах Аркхэм, он «открывал врата».

Только вот Аркхэм сидит в окружной тюрьме, отбывая свои пять пожизненных, с тех самых пор, как Данте поймал его почти десять лет назад.

Неро наклоняется к ране близко, совсем близко, глубоко вдыхает через нос несколько раз. Тошнотворно несет начинающей тухнуть кровью, но только ей.

— Кто унюхал след, кто хороший мальчик? — насмешливо спрашивает где-то над ним Данте.

— Раньше разрез был глубже, — задумчиво говорит Неро, пропуская подколку мимо ушей.

— Кишечник не задет, — подтверждает его слова Нико, и Данте опасно прищуривается.

— Иначе несло бы куда хуже, — заканчивает мысль Неро.

Он поднимает взгляд на Данте, глядя на него снизу вверх. Тот стоит, сложив руки на груди, и Неро бессознательно отмечает вены на его предплечьях, открытых из-за закатанных рукавов. Твою мать, думает он про себя, сосредоточься.

— Подражатель?

— Пока не знаю, — пожимает плечами Данте. — Подождем криминалистов, найдут ли они что.

Неро поднимается на ноги, поворачивается из стороны в сторону, разминая затекшую поясницу. Он достает из кармана блокнот, чтобы записать пару деталей, но когда поворачивается в сторону Данте, видит лишь удаляющуюся спину.

Черт.

Он мельком глядит на Нико, которой не достает милосердия заняться трупом, и под ее осуждающим взглядом ускоряет шаг, чтобы догнать Данте.

— Где патруль, который нашел тело? — спрашивает он.

— В участке, — коротко отвечает Данте.

— Едем допрашивать?

— _Я_ еду допрашивать.

— С какой стати?

— С такой, что тебе стоит подождать тут криминалистов. Можешь пока покопаться в трупе с Голдштейн.

Неро хочется ему врезать. Они подходят к машине, и Данте уже берется за ручку двери, нащупывая в кармане ключ.

— Я поеду в участок проводить допрос.

— Как хочешь, — пожимает плечами Данте. — Если ты думаешь, что твой обширный опыт в исповедях это то же самое, то придется тебя разочаровать, _пацан_.

Неро уже открывает рот, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, но внезапное осознание его будто прошивает, и он останавливается, как вкопанный.

— Откуда ты знаешь про…

— Ты думаешь, на тебя сложно поднять досье? — фыркает Данте. — Протестантский приют, приемная семья – в живых сестра и брат, приходская школа, Мосул, Кандагар, ранение руки, из-за которого тебя списали на гражданку. Учебка, направление в убойный отдел. Что-то упустил?

Неро слушает, как перед ним вываливают его жизнь, умещенную в одно предложение, и чувствует, как в горле встает ком. Обезличенные, лишенные каких-то деталей факты кажутся чуть ли не жалкими.

— Кабул, — коротко говорит он.

— Что?

— Я служил в Кабуле. У меня было назначение в Мосул, но отправили в Афганистан.

— В список дыр, в которых ты побывал, отлично вписывается Редгрейв.

— Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь, — внезапно резко обрывает его Неро – и что-то в тоне голоса побуждает Данте заткнуться.

Неро кажется, что в его глазах даже пробегает отблеск интереса. Запоздало он думает – он что, действительно поднимал его личное дело? И действительно запомнил детали?

Ему так хочется придумать какой-то насмешливый ловкий ответ в пику Данте – показать, что он тоже достаточно чего знает, но что он может сказать?

У меня есть папка со всеми деталями по твоим делам, которые я смог выцепить со своим уровнем доступа?

Я пытался вытянуть о тебе хоть слово у каждого в участке, и мне ответила только секретарша, которая сообщила, что у тебя отличная задница?

Я слушал истории о тебе все три года в учебке и от учителей, и от курсантов, но на деле твое мудачество превысило все возможные ожидания?

— Ну так просвети меня, — говорит Данте тоном, который откровенно подразумевает, что ему наплевать, что бы Неро не сказал.

— Я знаю все, что есть в доступе про дело Аркхэма, — говорит Неро.

— Неро, — отвечает Данте, — это мое дело. И им я собираюсь заниматься сам.

— Черта с два, — перебивает его Неро. — У меня на него такие же права, как и у тебя.

— Я работаю один, — безапелляционным тоном заявляет Данте.

Со слов Нико, все так и есть. Моррисон приставляет к нему напарников, только когда у него окончательно заканчивается терпение сносить выходки Данте. Как говорит Нико, за те пять лет, что она здесь работает, таких сменилось три – бестолковые младшие детективы. Балласт, _мертвый груз_. Неро четвертый по счету.

Так что Данте работает один, почти уже десять лет – с тех пор как пропал его первый напарник, с которым они ловили Аркхэма. Трагический инцидент, в котором полиция Редгрейва потеряла лучшего оперативника, так написано в той единственной статье, что удается найти Неро. Удивительное дело, но кажется, что вся информация о нем будто стерта – поиски в архивах ни к чему не приводят, по крайней мере в тех, на которые хватает его уровня доступа. Газеты и новостники накинулись на дело Аркхэма, только когда его посадили, так что даже досужих сплетен не удается найти. В той самой статье с местного новостного сайта, который не обновлялся уже пару лет, Неро находит и единственное фото – на нем мужчина с очень холодным взглядом и упрямо сжатыми губами. Глядя на его выверенную осанку и идеально лежащий воротничок рубашки, Неро не может поверить, что он мог сработаться с Данте.

Неро сжимает и разжимает кулак поврежденной руки – первое и главное из упражнений, которым учил его физиотерапевт, пока он пытался вернуть пальцам функциональность.

— Эй, - говорит ему Данте, опуская стекло в тачке – когда он успел сесть в машину? Неужели Неро так завис в своих мыслях. — Ты едешь? Или останешься еще трупов понюхать?

Неро коротко хмурится и быстро обходит машину, чтобы сесть на переднее сиденье. Он удивлен, что Данте решил его подождать на этот раз, но это он решает обдумать позже. Он открывает окошко и запускает в машину ветер, который чуть охлаждает взмокший лоб и ослабляет, наконец, галстук.

Похоже, ночь предстоит долгая.

Из раздумий Неро выдергивает резкий звук, с которым Данте, вылезая из машины, захлопывает дверь. Неро приходится догонять его, но бежать не хочется - он и так чувствует себя полным идиотом, когда семенит за ним, будто полицейский пес.

Едва они поднимаются по ступенькам и оказываются в безжизненном, тускло освещенном коридоре, Неро ловит на себе мрачные взгляды коллег. Данте как обычно на несколько шагов впереди, даже не удосужился немного подождать, поэтому Неро просто идет за ним следом, тупо пялясь в его широкую спину.

Никому бы и в голову не пришло спрашивать полицейский значок у Данте, зло думает он, глядя, как напарника не просто без уточняющих вопросов, а с молчаливым согласием пропускают во все двери, за пределы которых тот хочет попасть. К Неро на этот раз не цепляются, но провожают недоверчивыми взглядами. Он не знает, в чем именно дело - в присутствии Данте или в том, что сейчас три часа ночи, и найденный на дороге труп никому в участке не вселяет особой радости.

Они заходят в общую комнату, где, судя по всему, собралась большая часть сотрудников, которых вызвали посреди ночи из-за этого убийства. Гул разом утихает, стоит Неро аккуратно закрыть за собой дверь. В полной тишине Данте уверенным шагом меряет помещение, останавливается в центре и негромко спрашивает, уперев руки в бока:

— Кто нашел тело?

Мужчина лет сорока пяти с пышными усами и усталым выражением лица поднимает руку не сразу, потом показывает пальцем на парня помоложе, который сидит на краю стола и с несчастной гримасой держит у уха трубку. Кажется, он пытается убедить свою мать, что говорить с ней он прямо сейчас не может.

Данте терпеливо ждет, пока парень спрячет телефон в карман и обеспокоенно на него посмотрит, потом представляется. Неро открывает рот, чтобы последовать его примеру, но Данте его опережает - небрежным жестом показывает в его сторону и называет имя. На секунду Неро становится не по себе от того, как это звучит из уст Данте - больно уж непривычно и почти приятно, ведь чаще всего он зовет его пацаном или просто говорит “я занят”.

У полицейских не вызывает это ровным счетом никакой реакции: знаменитого Данте и так знает любая собака в городе, не говоря уже о коллегах по цеху, а до Неро им явно нет никакого дела. Очередной напарник, который дай бог что пару месяцев выдержит, прежде чем попросить Моррисона о переводе.

— Нужна свободная комната, конференц-зал свободен?

Мужчина с усами кивает, даже не задумываясь, и до Неро запоздало доходит, что вопрос Данте исключительно формальный: какие могут быть совещания в конференц-зале в три часа ночи, когда всех начальников сейчас вызвали в центральное отделение полиции.

— Проводите нас, — говорит Данте и отодвигается, по-джентльменски выставляя вперед руку.

Полицейский с недовольным выражением лица проходит мимо Данте, смерив его почти осуждающим взглядом, напарник мужчины идет следом. Выкрутасы Данте они явно не оценили, с неуместной вспышкой триумфа думает Неро и смотрит, как молодой полицейский спешит следом.

— Тебе особое приглашение нужно? — голос Данте раздается совсем рядом, и Неро невольно вздрагивает.

— Иди к черту, — отвечает он на выдохе и выходит в коридор.

Того, что постарше, зовут Марти. На службе он явно не первый год: говорит сухо и по делу, не тратится на эмоциональные детали, его речь больше похожа на рапорт или ежедневный полицейский отчет.

Он рассказывает, что они с напарником патрулируют этот район второй месяц и ни разу не натыкались даже на пьяную драку, все тихо и спокойно. А тут - развороченное тело с кишками наружу, да еще совсем рядом с дорогой. Мимо точно не проедешь.

— Первым заметил он, — говорит полицейский и жестом указывает на парня помладше.

Тот кивает и пытается открыть рот, чтобы добавить что-то, но Марти его перебивает:

— Мы не сразу поняли, что это человек. Только когда подошли поближе, и пахнуло трупом.

Неро про себя отмечает, что в конференц-зале тоже воняет, но не трупами, а сыростью и грибком. Место выглядит довольно безжизненным, везде пыль, в углу один на другом взгромождены пластиковые стулья, на которых явно неудобно сидеть.

Данте стоит у стены, скрестив руки на груди, и почему-то позволяет Неро задавать вопросы. Неро записывает в блокнот практически все, что рассказывает полицейский: время обнаружения тела, запах, любые детали, которые им могут пригодиться в расследовании. Иногда он так явно ощущает пристальный взгляд Данте на своем затылке, что сбивается и просит Марти повторить, чтобы записать как следует. Что ты задумал, черт бы тебя побрал, зло думает Неро, пытаясь не коситься в сторону своего напарника.

Данте задает лишь один вопрос, уточняя, видели ли они вокруг тела какие-то посторонние предметы - может, что-то похожее на разрисованные камни или странно сложенные ветки деревьев, что угодно. Марти долго думает, шумно расчесывает подбородок, потом уверенно говорит, что вокруг трупа не было совсем ничего, что выбивалось бы из общей картины.

Неро слушает его вполуха, сопоставляя в голове дело Аркхэма. Это слишком похоже на то, что делал этот ублюдок, слишком похоже, чтобы быть простым совпадением. Не каждый день в Редгрэйве находят вспоротые до горла трупы.

— Подражатель, — говорит Неро тихо и только по удивленному выражению лица Марти напротив понимает, что сказал это вслух.

— Пацан, — предупреждающе говорит Данте.

Неро бросает на него раздраженный взгляд.

— Скажи, что я неправ, — с вызовом отвечает он, и повисает совершенно отвратительная тишина.

Полицейские, кажется, чувствуют, что сейчас им встревать не стоит, поэтому сидят, даже не шевелясь, судя по звуку. Наконец, Данте вздыхает с таким усталым выражением лица, что Неро едва сдерживается, чтобы не вскочить и не треснуть его. До него доходит, что Данте снова назвал его пацаном, но злиться просто нет сил. К тому же, сейчас для этого неподходящее время и место, они вполне могут продолжить собачиться в машине.

— Что-нибудь еще? — неожиданно спрашивает Данте, переводя взгляд с Неро на Марти и его напарника.

Те думают какое-то время, пожимают плечами, после чего Данте говорит дежурную фразу: “Мы дадим вам знать, если появятся новые детали”. Произносит он это таким тоном, что Неро понимает: разговор окончен. Данте не тратится на слова благодарности, просто молча выходит из конференц-зала, Неро со вздохом тащится за ним. В коридоре он все-таки переходит на бег, чтобы догнать Данте, хватает того за локоть.

— Ты знаешь, что это подражатель, — говорит он и неловко врезается в спину напарника. — Кто-то явно пытался повторить то, что делал Аркхэм. Все сходится, за исключением некоторых моментов. Возможно, он не успел закончить дело, или его спугнули. Может, не знал всех деталей.

Данте поворачивается к нему очень медленно, смотрит пристально и сужает глаза, будто что-то из того, что говорит Неро, действительно вызывает у него интерес.

— Пацан, я не позволю тебе, — говорит он жестко, без тени улыбки, и у Неро пересыхает в горле.

Это звучит почти как угроза.

Они стоят в коридоре совсем одни в полной тишине, и на секунду в голове Неро проносится жалкая мысль, что было б хорошо, если бы сейчас кто-то вышел из кабинета, шумно разговаривая. Но никто не выходит, они так и стоят с Данте, напряженно вглядываясь друг в друга. Неро зачем-то отмечает про себя, что их разделяет расстояние чуть меньше вытянутой руки - сделай шаг и стукнешься носом. Он гонит эту мысль и невольно дергает головой, вызывая у Данте смешок.

— Я понимаю, что ты лучший мальчик в своем выпуске, — говорит он с легким пренебрежением, скользя взглядом по груди Неро. — Но это дело мое. Тебе оно просто не по зубам.

Неро беспомощно смотрит ему в глаза и сжимает-разжимает кулаки, чувствуя странную смесь раздражения и почему-то возбуждения. Данте делает шаг к нему навстречу, сокращая дистанцию, бесцеремонно тычет пальцем ему чуть пониже ключицы.

— Уверен, ты прочитал все книжки по криминалистике и считаешь себя охуенно умным, — говорит он с ухмылкой, от которой у Неро вдруг бегут мурашки по рукам. — Но этого недостаточно. Тебе еще многому нужно научиться, прежде чем соваться в подобное дерьмо.

Неро хочется просто сбежать, лишь бы не чувствовать на себе этого взгляда, но он не может. За последние несколько месяцев у них с Данте, конечно, бывали стычки, но все они были построены на подъебках, которые Неро считал практически проявлением дружелюбия. Он ни разу не видел Данте таким серьезным и напряженным.

— Так научи меня, черт возьми, — говорит он сквозь сжатые зубы и тут же жалеет.

Данте лишь усмехается и не удостаивает его ответом, и это просто наихудший вариант развития событий.

— Идем, подвезу тебя домой, — говорит Данте своим обычным безразличным тоном, уже развернувшись по коридору в сторону выхода.

Неро требуется несколько долгих секунд, чтобы вспомнить фразу, которую советовал повторять терапевт в случаях, когда к горлу подступает то ли паника, то ли приступ ярости.

— Обойдусь, — мрачно говорит он, и Данте лишь пожимает плечами.

Если он действительно полагает, что после всего этого Неро от него отстанет, то ему следует подумать еще разок.

В квартире невероятно душно, когда Неро возвращается, поэтому он сразу распахивает все окна и расстегивает, наконец, чертову рубашку. Он чувствует, что спина и подмышки мокрые от пота, но не может заставить себя сходить в душ, просто останавливается перед гребаной доской и стоит какое-то время, всматриваясь в газетные вырезки и распечатки невидящим взглядом.

В своей рабочей комнате Неро никогда не включает свет полностью - только лампу, что сиротливо стоит в углу, прямо на полу. Ее тусклого освещения хватает ровно на половину доски, на которой прикреплены все имеющиеся у него материалы по делу Аркхэма, что он так старательно собирал в течение нескольких лет. Если начистоту, ему и свет толком не нужен: Неро помнит все детали дела наизусть.

Голос Данте все еще звенит у него в голове, когда он бережно поддевает пальцем приколотую фотографию Вергилия - рубашка его аккуратно застегнута, прическа волосок к волоску. Конечно, Неро догадывался, что их с Данте связывало что-то, кроме общего места работы - они провели в качестве напарников больше, чем Неро в общей сложности потратил на посту младшего офицера. Догадывался, как же иначе, но после разговора с Данте в полицейском участке все будто стало на свои места, все догадки Неро обрели какую-то реальную подоплеку.

Неро думает: может, спросить его напрямую? И тут же смеется себе под нос, потому что затея очевидно обречена на провал; и дураку понятно, что ни черта Данте не расскажет ни ему, ни кому-то еще.

Он касается двумя пальцами и ведет по красной нитке, которая соединяет несколько трупов, оставленных Аркхэмом десять лет назад. След движется вдоль Редгрэйва, огибает попутно несколько газетных очерков с упоминанием Данте и Вергилия - лучших оперативников на тот момент в округе; скачет к последнему убийству Аркхэма и, наконец, соединяется в точке, где несколько местных СМИ пишут о таинственном исчезновении оперативника и пяти пожизненных сроках Аркхэма. Сбоку на доске висят распечатки по другим делам Данте, в которых так мало полезной информации, что Неро в итоге не удается связать эти точки на карте с какими-то другими. Он думает, что нужно залезть в интернет и прошерстить свежие выпуски новостей о найденном на трассе трупе, чтобы добавить на доску.

Он начал копаться в этом деле еще на втором курсе учебы и буквально провалился в эту историю. Ко всему прочему, преподаватели любили рассказывать про Данте на лекциях, показывать его короткие интервью с прессой, что выходили на местном телеканале. Поэтому Неро, прежде чем встретиться с легендарным оперативником, наслушался о нем так много, будто они уже были знакомы несколько лет кряду.

О Вергилии не особо любили разговаривать преподаватели, но в академии ходили слухи, что это был блестящий сотрудник – на этом все. Он проработал в полиции Редгрэйва ровно столько же лет, сколько и Данте, прежде чем исчезнуть, и копы сделали все возможное, чтобы скрыть о нем любые детали. Даже у самых пытливых студентов, таких как Неро, не получилось нарыть о нем чуть больше информации, чем было в редких выпусках газет.

Надо съездить к Нико, решает Неро и потирает глаза. За окном, кажется, начинает рассветать; он еще не ложился этой ночью, ворочался несколько часов без намека на сон, пока не стало известно про чертов труп на дороге.

Он еще раз окидывает взглядом доску, прослеживает красную линию, которую видел если не тысячу, так сотню раз уж точно, будто хочет заметить что-то новое, но, конечно же, ничего подобного.

\- Черт, - говорит Неро вслух и несильно пинает стул.

Если Данте и дальше планирует вести себя как зазнавшийся придурок, охраняющий кость, придется действовать самостоятельно.

Какое-то время Неро пялится в стену, решая, попробовать ли сейчас поспать пару часов или сразу поехать к Нико. Он набирает смску и спрашивает, на работе ли она сейчас. Нико отвечает сразу же коротким “Подваливай”, и Неро, на ходу переодеваясь в чистую рубашку, выходит из дома.

В прозекторской холодно, резко пахнет формалином и горько – дымом. У Неро внезапно мелькает мысль, что может поэтому Нико и курит, как паровоз, лишь бы не пропитаться запахом работы. Это вряд ли лучшее место, чтобы расслабиться, но только тут Неро чувствует себя поспокойнее – Нико единственная, с кем он кое-как наладил мосты в департаменте, а уж остальные здесь присутствующие вряд ли будут заводить разговоры. На столах стерильная чистота, единственное тело на осмотре сейчас – это их Джон Доу, возле которого стоит, опершись на локти Нико.

— Так что, у вас уже назрела версия? Быстро вы, ребята, — говорит она ему вместо приветствия и достает из пачки очередную сигарету, даже не снимая перчаток.

— Версия? – переспрашивает Неро, озадаченно. — Есть кое-что, но вначале хотя бы на результаты вскрытия глянуть.

— Данте заезжал пару часов назад, забрал отчет, — пожимает плечами Нико. — Он что, тебе не сказал?

Неро сжимает челюсти и пытается удержать лицо, но Нико успевает заметить его расстроенный взгляд и ухмыляется. Ну начинается.

— Ооо, — насмешливо тянет она, — что, капитанша чирлидерш опять тебя прокатила? Ну не расстраивайся, может в следующий раз. Попробуй оставлять записочки в одежде.

— Отвали, — отмахивается от нее Неро.

— Ну ничего, можешь посидеть со мной за столом ботаников, — смеется Нико и прикуривает следующую сигарету от предыдущей. — Может, самая популярная девочка школы заметит тебя, если ты будешь очень умным.

\- Нам обязательно продолжать этот разговор? – спрашивает ее Неро и хмурится.

\- Ой да брось ты, - отмахивается Нико. – Я тут целый день сижу в не особо разговорчивой компании, дай мне хоть развлечься.

Неро вздыхает и наклоняется над столом с телом, опираясь на локти.

— К тому же, — успевает ввернуть Нико, — нет ничего зазорного в том, что ты бегаешь за Данте с папкой с делом в зубах, как верный пес. Ты уж поверь, половина участка была бы не прочь прокатиться.

Неро заводит глаза. Нико фыркает.

— Может, перейдем к трупу? — сдержанно спрашивает он.

— Может и перейдем, — опять смеется Нико и также наклоняется над столом, зеркаля его позу.

Она откладывает сигарету на край пепельницы и берет в руки длинный пинцет.

— Жертва была обездвижена токсином, еще жива на момент вскрытия, — говорит она. — Скончался от болевого шока, вскрывали сверху вниз, чем-то очень острым.

— Скальпель? — спрашивает Неро. Нико качает головой.

— Лезвие было шире. Разрез неглубокий, профессиональный. Грудину вскрывали тоже медицинскими инструментами, предположительно хрящевым ножом.

— Все не так, — говорит себе под нос Неро.

— Что?

— Да ничего, — тушуется он.

Нико обличительно тыкает в его сторону пинцетом.

— Я тебе не какая-нибудь медсестричка с отчетом, — говорит она. — Я судмедэксперт со стажем побольше, чем номер у тебя на значке. Так что если хочешь моей помощи – давай-ка словами через рот.

Неро примирительно поднимает руки вверх.

— Прости, - говорит он. — Я уже не уверен, что должен говорить вслух.

— Данте тебя за это гоняет? — подозрительно спрашивает она.

Неро не отвечает. Нико хмыкает.

— Ну так и что здесь не так? — спрашивает она, подбирая почти потухшую сигарету прямо пинцетом и делая затяжку.

— Все, — пожимает плечами Неро. — Раньше жертву удерживали на месте силой, обычно связыванием. Разрез был в несколько этапов, начиная от горла, через ребра и дальше вниз. Глубокий, почти у всех были царапины от лезвия на позвоночном столбе. Здесь есть?

Нико качает головой.

— Кто бы это ни делал, — продолжает он. — вряд ли это был психопатический порыв, как раньше. Это тщательно спланированная и проведенная работа, повторение – хотя, скорее, реставрация, если так это можно назвать.

— И какому психу могло понадобиться повторять работу Аркхэма? — спрашивает Нико.

— Думаю, стоит у него и спросить.

Нико присвистывает.

— Удачи убедить в этом Данте, — говорит она. — Ставлю двадцатку, что если он про это услышит, то подаст рапорт о твоем переводе.

— С чего бы это? — хмурится Неро. — Это самая очевидная зацепка, которую нужно будет проверить.

— У них личные счеты, — говорит Нико, снова затягиваясь. — И вряд ли он допустит тебя до старого психа.

— Я тоже веду это дело, — упрямо говорит Неро.

— Это ты так думаешь, — фыркает Нико. — Данте с этим делом потерял слишком многое.

— Например? — осторожно, пытаясь сделать свой интерес не слишком очевидным, спрашивает Неро.

Нико фыркает.

— Даже не пытайся, — говорит она, затушивая сигарету в пепельнице возле своего локтя. — Ты знаешь что. Перевод в федеральное бюро, напарника, желание жить? — она опять смеется. — Сам выбирай.

— Федеральное бюро? — переспрашивает Неро, сбитый с толку.

— Ага, - говорит Нико. — Мэри до сих пор шлет ему на рождество официальные открытки оттуда. Каждый раз одна кошмарнее другой.

— Каким боком Данте к федеральному бюро? — Неро чувствует себя совсем сбитым с толку.

— А ты не самый сообразительный, да? С такой раскрываемостью и двумя серийниками не сидят в такой жопе мира, как редгрейвский полицейский департамент.

— И каким образом он просрал повышение?

— Меня тогда тут не было, — говорит Нико, снова закуривая. — Говорят, ему стало все равно, после того как они поймали Аркхэма. И пропал его ну, напарник. Так что он просто порекомендовал на свое место Мэри.

Неро изо всех сил пытается скрыть заинтересованность, но выходит не очень.

— Так что случилось с его напарником? Я перекопал все материалы по делу, там ничего нет.

— Спроси у Данте, — фыркает Нико. — Ставлю еще двадцатку сверху – нет, полтинник – что он тебе вмажет, если ты поднимешь эту тему.

— Ты мне еще торчишь сотню, — укоризненно говорит Неро.

— За что это?!

— Ты спорила, что я тут не продержусь три месяца.

— Три месяца еще не прошли. К тому же, — смеется Нико. — Поговорим после того, как ты сунешься к Аркхэму.

— С чего ты взяла, что я сунусь?

— Сотня за три месяца, двадцатка за рапорт о переводе и полтинник за удар по роже, — безапелляционным тоном говорит ему Нико.

— Мечтай, - фыркает Неро.

\---

— Чушь собачья, — резюмирует Моррисон, закрывая папку и кидая рапорт на стол по направлению к ним. — Ни одной дельной зацепки. Вернетесь ко мне с отчетом после того, как съездите в тюрьму.

— И с какой стати? — переспрашивает Данте.

Моррисон выглядит сбитым с толку.

— Ты же брал у меня ордер на допрос, — недовольно говорит он, поворачиваясь к Неро.

Неро кивает, не глядя в сторону Данте, хотя боковым зрением видит, как тот к нему поворачивается.

— Вот и выметайтесь, — машет рукой Моррисон. — И найдите хоть что-нибудь, пока мне не пришлось созывать пресс-конференцию.

Данте насмешливо салютует ему двумя пальцами.

Выходят они из кабинета Моррисона молча, Неро задерживается налить себе кофе, чтобы чем-то занять руки, только потом собирается с духом посмотреть на Данте. Он ожидает очередную сцену на счет того, что ему не следует совать нос в дело. И уж тем более делать что-то за спиной самостоятельно. Но Данте на удивление спокоен – судя по лицу, возможно, даже заинтересован.

— Тебя не пустили бы туда без старшего детектива, — говорит он, складывая руки на груди. — И ты это знаешь.

Неро кивает.

— Так когда ты собирался меня предупредить?

— За час до выезда.

Данте хмыкает.

— Ну и когда у нас свидание? — спрашивает он.

Неро едва не давится своим кофе. Данте вопросительно приподнимает бровь, глядя на него. О, соображает он, это про тюрьму. Он смотрит на наручные часы.

— Через два часа.

— Пошли, - говорит ему Данте, отлипая от стены. — Жду не дождусь.

Выехать пораньше оказывается хорошим решением, потому что прохождение охраны затягивается больше, чем на час. Неро впервые в окружной тюрьме, но Данте, похоже, все знают и тут. Неудивительно.

Они проходят через два контроля документов, досмотр тачки и личный досмотр. Как оказывается, это просто доступ на территорию – доступ в крыло строгого режима занимает еще почти полчаса. Данте спокойно сидит, закинув ноги на второй стул, но Неро чувствует себя, как на иголках. Он чуть ослабляет галстук и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Едва удается сдержаться, чтобы не открыть блокнот и не начать перечитывать вопросы, которые он накидал – Неро лишь сильнее сжимает пальцы, так, что почти белеют костяшки.

Наконец, в зал ожидания заходит охранник и гремит ключами, открывая дверь в следующую комнату.

— Проходим, — бубнит он, указывая рукой.

Неро встает на ноги слишком уж поспешно, прежде чем ему удается взять себя в руки. Дверь за ними металлически щелкает и со скрежетом открывается окошко, в котором тут же появляется лицо того самого охранника.

— Неплохо тут за тобой присматривают, — говорит Данте, обращаясь к заключенному, сидящему за допросным столом.

— Я тут звезда, — отзывается тот и нехорошо ухмыляется.

— Да уж, без слез не взглянешь, — отвечает Данте и проходит к дальней стене, опираясь спиной и складывая руки. Судя по его лицу, он сразу теряет интерес к происходящему – видимо, передавая все целиком на Неро. Не то чтобы Неро ожидал от него большой помощи, но о том, что Данте вовсе самоустранится, он не думал.

Он садится за стол напротив заключенного и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза.

По сравнению с фото из дела, которые Неро видел, Аркхэм за эти десять лет постарел. Лицо у него бледное, с землистым оттенком, так, что шрам на левой стороне лица виден ярче. Он отощал – тонкая, будто у хищной птицы, шея торчит из свободной ярко-оранжевой робы. Он чуть разводит руки в насмешливом приветственном жесте, и цепь, которой его наручники прикованы к кольцу посреди стола, звякая, натягивается.

— С какой стати ты сюда заявился? — спрашивает Аркхэм.

Неро на мгновение теряется, только потом соображает, что вопрос адресован не ему – заключенный смотрит через его плечо на Данте очень внимательно.

— Мог бы послать открыточку на Рождество. Десять лет ни слуху, ни духу, а тут вдруг – дружеский визит.

Данте не отвечает.

— Мистер Аркхэм, — вмешивается в монолог Неро, — нам нужно задать вам несколько вопросов.

Он, наконец, переводит взгляд на Неро. Глаза, кажется, единственная живая черта на лице: темные, блестящие, злые.

— Ты завел себе щенка? И решил показать его, похвастаться? — вопрос снова адресован Данте, хотя смотрит Аркхэм по-прежнему на Неро.

— Доволен своим ордером? — устало спрашивает у него за спиной Данте, обращаясь к нему и снова игнорируя Аркхэма.

Под острым взглядом Неро чувствует себя неуютно – Аркхэм осматривает его сверху донизу, будто думает, много ли усилий придется приложить, чтобы вспороть его до горла. Он задерживает взгляд на правой ладони, там, где зажившие шрамы ожога на руке видны из-под рукава рубашки, и Неро с трудом подавляет желание спрятать руки под стол.

— Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, — упрямо повторяет Неро.

— И что я с этого получу? — откровенно насмехаясь, спрашивает Аркхэм. – Может, скостите мне пятый пожизненный? Четыре я уж как-нибудь продержусь.

— Врата, — говорит Неро. — Открытие врат. Как вы это делали?

Аркхэм внезапно затыкается. Он медленно перегибается через стол и тыкает пальцем Неро в шею – он даже не успевает задуматься, какого хера длина цепи это позволяет.

— Вот отсюда, — говорит Аркхэм и с нажимом ведет пальцем вниз – по кадыку, ниже ключиц, по грудине, спускаясь к животу. Дальше цепь как раз таки заканчивается, и Аркхэм видимо огорчается.

— До тазовой кости, — тоном, будто преподаватель, сообщает он. — Нужно приложить немалую силу. Особенно когда вскрываешь грудину. Брюхо мягкое, но надо осторожнее, чтобы не пропороть насквозь. Я старался вести вдоль позвоночника.

Неро чувствует, как на плечо ложится ладонь, и едва не вздрагивает. Данте – когда он успел подойти?

— Еще раз поднимешь руки со стола, — опасно спокойно говорит Данте Аркхэму, — и конец твоего пожизненного наступит очень скоро.

Аркхэм откидывается на стул и погано ухмыляется, складывая руки на животе.

— Малыш спросил, — говорит он, пожимая плечами.

— Еще вопросы остались? — спрашивает Данте уже у Неро, тоном, который определенно подразумевает заткнуться.

Неро дергает плечом, скидывая его ладонь. Данте ничего не говорит, но на этот раз не отходит к стене, садится на второй стул, закидывая ногу на бедро.

— И этих, — Неро заминается, — «врат», вы открыли достаточно?

— Мне хватило, — снова пожимает плечами Аркхэм.

— Хватило для чего?

— Появились новые трупы? — спрашивает Аркхэм, снова обращаясь к Данте. Тот не отвечает.

— Зачем они вам были? — упрямо переспрашивает Неро.

— Брось, Данте, — говорит Аркхэм, опять игнорируя его. — Кто-то прикрывается добрым именем твоих старых друзей, а ты даже не пошлешь мне весточку?

— Мы зря тратим время, — обращаясь к Неро, говорит Данте и поднимается на ноги. — Он тебе ни черта не скажет, ты еще не понял?

Аркхэм ухмыляется, провожая его взглядом.

Неро не успевает хорошо обдумать, стоит ли это делать – но это его единственный шанс вытянуть хоть что-то у прямого участника событий. Все остальные способы он перепробовал и не добился ничего.

— Вергилий, — выпаливает Неро. — Что с ним случилось?

Вот это, наконец, имеет какой-то эффект. Глаза у Аркхэма удивленно распахиваются – вопроса он, очевидно, не ожидал. Он чуть растерянно переводит взгляд на Данте, а потом снова на Неро. Судя по его лицу, до него доходит, и он спрашивает:

— Так ты ничего не знаешь?

А потом начинает смеяться.

Неро чувствует себя ужасно. Аркхэм продолжает хохотать, закинув голову, будто бы услышал крайне забавную шутку. Отсмеявшись, он вытирает слезы с глаз и поворачивается к двери, где в окошке все так же маячит лицо охранника.

— Мы тут закончили, —говорит он, даже не глядя в их сторону.

Они проходят все проверки в обратном порядке, только теперь кажется, что это тянется в два раза дольше из-за тяжелого молчания, повисшего между ними. Данте в мрачной ярости, это видно по нему сразу, даже охранники не цепляются к нему с разговорчиками, как это было по пути туда.

Они также молча садятся в тачку и отъезжают от здания тюрьмы. Уже на подъезде к городу Неро решает все-таки заговорить.

— Слушай, я… — говорит он.

— Заткнись, — обрывает его Данте спокойно, но с нажимом.

— Да пошел ты, — внезапно прорывает Неро и он резко поворачивается к Данте. — Мы вместе занимаемся этим делом. Это настолько же мое назначение, как и твое. Так что достань голову из задницы, и хотя бы попытайся кооперироваться.

— На этом назначении я старший детектив, — холодно отвечает Данте, даже не оборачиваясь к нему. — И я могу снять тебя с дела, если ты мешаешься под ногами.

— Снять меня с дела за то, что я делаю свою работу? — голос у Неро едва не срывается от ярости.

— За то, что ты нихера не умеешь держать себя в руках! — рявкает на него Данте, наконец давая волю злости.

— Учусь у лучших, — огрызается Неро и тяжело откидывается на сиденье.

Данте прав, думает он. Но при этом у него нет никакого права указывать ему, что делать. Происшествие пустяшное, но оно становится последней каплей: Неро чувствует, как прокручивает последнюю фразу в голове, не в силах отвлечься. Весь стресс последних дней внезапно обрушивается на него, и он чувствует, как перехватывает горло, с силой дергает воротничок, так, что отрывается верхняя пуговица. Вдохнуть это не помогает.

Нет, твою мать, только не сейчас.

Память услужливо в красках возвращает воспоминание того, как Аркхэм провел по нему траекторию для «открытия» – точку на горле, где он начал, жжет огнем, и Неро будто действительно чувствует, как проходится, скрипя по ребрам, нож, как холодная острая сталь погружается ему в живот. Он начинает задыхаться.

— Пацан? — доносится откуда-то сбоку, будто через вату.

Неро закрывает глаза и с силой нажимает на них основанием ладони. Он концентрируется на дыхании, как учил его терапевт – вдох-выдох.

— Ты как, пацан?

Если б Неро не был знаком с Данте от слова совсем, то мог бы решить, что тот беспокоится, но он знает его уже достаточно и ни за что не поверит, что Данте может испытывать что-то подобное, особенно по отношению к нему.

— Прекрасно, — выдыхает Неро и делает глубокий вдох через нос, как его учили.

Наверное, выглядит примерно так же паршиво, как себя чувствует, потому что Данте вжимает педаль газа и гонит ощутимо быстрее. Спустя какое-то время его резко дергает вперед – Данте останавливает тачку. Потом чувствует свежий воздух, слышит, что его зовут откуда-то – звуки приглушены так, что он слышит, только как заполошно стучит сердце. Во рту пересыхает.

— Пацан, — с нажимом говорит Данте и несильно похлопывает его по щеке, — посмотри на меня.

Неро смотрит на него ошалело, голова кружится. Он наклоняется вперед, буквально падая на Данте, и вцепляется ему в плечи, ища опоры.

Вдох-выдох.

Он цепляется руками еще сильнее, бессмысленно шарит ладонями. Данте перехватывает его руку чуть ниже своих ребер и осторожно, но крепко, отводит его от себя.

— Тебе надо в больницу, — говорит он.

Неро бессильно падает обратно на сиденье, будто из него вынули все кости. Он чувствует, как покрывается холодной испариной лоб, руки продолжают дрожать. Удушье уходит – вместо него накатывает чудовищная усталость.

— Домой, — тихо говорит он.

— Что?

— Просто отвези меня домой.

— Ты уверен, что не в больницу?

Неро закрывает глаза и приглушенно стонет от раздражения. Появляется головная боль, которая обхватывает голову плотным обручем.

— Ты можешь сделать хоть что-нибудь, что я прошу?

— Домой так домой, — поспешно соглашается Данте. — Адрес хотя бы скажи.

Мысли ворочаются будто тяжеленные глыбы, Неро даже не сразу соображает, чего Данте от него надо. Он повторяет вопрос, и на этот раз Неро удается ответить.

Данте втапливает педаль газа в пол, пока Неро бессильно прижимается горящим виском к холодному окну. Вдох-выдох. Он на пробу сводит пальцы правой руки и разжимает – до спазма в этот раз не дошло. Это уже хоть что-то.

Неро смотрит на сосредоточенное лицо Данте и мрачно думает, что вот примерно сейчас нужно попросить остановить машину и как следует ему вмазать – так, чтобы голова дернулась и кровь брызнула на полурасстегнутую рубашку. А еще желательно, чтобы после этого Данте врезал ему в ответ, можно даже чтобы вытащил из салона, повалил на землю и как следует отметелил, поправил челюсть и наставил таких синяков, что жевать еще неделю будет больно.

Блики ночных фонарей время от времени быстро отражаются на лице Данте – оно кажется каким-то нереальным, будто нарисованным, в таком освещении, и Неро быстро отрубается, вглядываясь в его щеки, покрытые двухдневной щетиной.

\---

В произошедшем Данте винит себя и только себя. Перегнул. Прошло столько лет, а он так и не научился сдерживаться с другими.

Данте мало обращает внимание на молодняк, который Моррисон из вредности приставляет к нему время от времени – они рано или поздно отваливаются сами. Так должно было быть и с Неро, но пацан оказывается слишком уж упрямым. За что ему и приходится поплатиться.

Данте поглядывает на него время от времени, пока везет до дома – Неро сидит, оперевшись о стекло, и смотрит в темноту за окном расфокусированным взглядом. Он выглядит очень уставшим и совсем юным – Данте припоминает, что ему даже нет двадцати пяти. Обычно это не так заметно, видимо, на войне у пацана проходил год за пять. Внезапно Данте думает, что видит его каждый день, и ничего о нем не знает. Он не утруждался что-то спросить или выяснить, все равно Неро был разменным напарником, который рано или поздно от него сбежит. Но вот то, чему он сейчас стал невольным свидетелем – и даже соучастником – это было _личное_, слишком личное. Должен ли он ему теперь что-нибудь взамен?

По адресу, который ему удалось вытянуть из Неро, оказывается крошечный дом в довольно-таки хреновом районе. Простые светлые стены, потемневшие в углах от времени и вечной влажности местных болот.

— Здесь? — спрашивает он Неро, включая свет в салоне.

Тот щурится, глядя через окно, будто вырванный из сна. Потом, будто соображая, кивает, возится с ручкой двери. Данте вздыхает.

Он глушит тачку и накидывает куртку, протянувшись за ней с заднего сиденья. Перегнувшись, дергает ручку двери возле Неро, и тот едва не вываливается на асфальт. Он быстро обходит машину и буквально вытаскивает Неро с сиденья, закидывает его руку себе через плечо и ногой захлопывает дверь. От громкого звука Неро чуть передергивает, и Данте плотнее обхватывает его, поддерживая.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком хоть раз и послушайся меня, — говорит он Неро над ухом, не уверенный, что его услышали.

В башке пролетает абсолютно неуместное воспоминание, как Неро хватался за него во время своего приступа в машине, какие горячие и требовательные у него ладони. Он отгоняет мысль и перехватывает Неро крепче, направляясь к входной двери.

Со стороны, наверное, выглядит, будто он помогает дойти до дома перебравшему другу. Данте сильно хотелось бы, чтобы так все и было.

— Ключ? — спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к Неро.

Плохая идея – лицо у него теперь совсем близко, гораздо ближе, чем стоило бы. Данте неосознанно облизывает нижнюю губу, и у Неро делается какое-то странное выражение лица. Он нашаривает в кармане ключ и отдает его Данте – его пальцы чуть дрожат.

Данте нащупывает выключатель в коридоре, быстро окидывает взглядом обстановку – даже в полутьме дом скорее выглядит как нежилой, даже мебели особо нет. Слева он видит вход в кухню, дверь дальше, видимо, ванная. По правую руку что-то, что сойдет за жилую комнату – в темноте он видит очертания рабочего стола, металлические ножки стула. В конце коридора еще одна комната, где Данте предполагает, должно быть хоть какое-то спальное место, и уверенно тащит Неро в ту сторону.

Он не ошибается, это оказывается спальня. Если можно назвать спальней матрас на полу и вешалку с парой сменных рубашек. Над матрасом видно выгоревшее светлое пятно в виде креста – видимо, раньше здесь долго висело распятие.

Данте внезапно еще острее чувствует, что он совсем не знает, что за человек Неро. И эта обезличенная, пустая обстановка еще больше ставит его в тупик.

Неро что-то неразборчиво говорит ему практически в ухо.

— Что? —переспрашивает Данте, и Неро отмахивается.

Он осторожно усаживает Неро на матрас, отпуская. Ожидает, что тот плюхнется, как мешок, но Неро послушно сидит.

— Ботинки-то хоть сам снимешь? — неловко спрашивает Данте, уперевшись руками в бедра.

Неро кивает и тут же исполнительно тянется к шнуркам.

— Я сейчас, — предупреждает его Данте, направляясь к выходу. Неро тут же бросает свое занятие и недовольно хмурится. — Да сейчас вернусь я.

Он так и не находит выключатель на кухне, на ощупь наливает стакан воды из крана. Потом, передумав, шарится по пыльным ящикам, подсвечивая себе фонариком, и находит полупустую бутылку бурбона. Наливает во второй стакан на два пальца – потом, подумав, доливает еще столько же.

Когда он возвращается с двумя стаканами, Неро успевает снять не только ботинки, но и остальную одежду, оставаясь в белье и нижней майке. Оказывается, ожог уходит у него куда дальше по руке, но Данте старается не пялиться. И не только на руку – вот уж сейчас точно не время и не место припоминать, как он порой задерживался взглядом на крепкой заднице Неро в черных брюках.

Данте садится перед Неро на корточки и, после секундного раздумья, дает ему в руки стакан с бурбоном. Неро принюхивается и морщится.

— Пей давай, — говорит ему Данте.

Неро опять слушается, и Данте поддевает пальцем стакан, пока он пьет, не давая возможности опустить, пока не допивает до дна.

Когда он заканчивает и морщится, Данте забирает у него пустой стакан и дает воды. Неро отрицательно мотает головой. Потом просовывает два пальца ему за воротник рубашки и резко тянет к себе – Данте теряет равновесие, упираясь коленом в пол.

Рот у него горячий, горчит от выпитого виски. Целоваться пацан особо не умеет, но компенсирует энтузиазмом и рвением, и Данте не находит в себе сил отодвинуться сразу – давит ему пальцем на челюсть, пока Неро не соображает открыть рот и пропустить язык, ерошит короткие волосы на взмокшем затылке. Только когда он чувствует чужую руку у себя за ремнем, его будто прошибает, и он отрывается от чужих губ, переводя дыхание.

— Неро, — как можно мягче говорит он, отводя его руки.

Это особо не действует, и Неро по-прежнему тянется вперед.

— Сержант, — куда более сурово говорит он. — Руки.

Это уже имеет эффект, Неро послушно садится ровно. Данте думает, на все ли приказы он так хорошо реагирует, и мысль эта тяжело отдается внизу живота.

— Теперь ложись.

Он послушно укладывается на спину. Данте поднимается на ноги, держа в руках два стакана.

— Данте? — слышит он полусонно в спину, когда собирается уходить.

У него пересыхает во рту, и он разворачивается – очень медленно.

— Спасибо, — говорит Неро.

— Обращайся, — криво усмехнувшись, отвечает Данте. Он чувствует себя то ли скотиной, то ли последним дураком.

На кухне он плещет в стакан бурбона и выпивает сам, тяжело опираясь на раковину. Потом умывает лицо холодной водой и некоторое время раздумывает. Он должен остаться присмотреть за пацаном, но что если…

Ну нет, думает он про себя. Пожалуй, такое небольшое количество морали, чтобы не воспользоваться ситуацией, он в себе наскребет.

Когда он заглядывает в комнату, Неро уже спит. Второго спального места в его скудно обставленном доме не предвидится, и Данте вспоминает, что видел в первой комнате стул. Он мысленно стонет, раздумывая, сможет ли разогнуться утром после ночи на стуле, но выбора особо нет.

В комнате темно – металлическая ножка стула отражает свет от фонаря, так что это особо не помеха, но что-то привлекает его внимание. На свободной стене он краем глаза замечает что-то, похожее на карту, и, нащупав на стене кнопку, включает свет.

Легкую усталость и расслабленность от бурбона будто снимает рукой. Данте подходит ближе, напряженно рассматривая все – газетные заметки, распечатки допросов, фотокопии улик. Все это он знает наизусть. Дело с самого начала, в самых мелких подробностях, которые попали в рапорты или тем более в газеты. Он может по памяти воспроизвести содержание каждого клочка бумаги, прикрепленного здесь, но это меньше всего занимает его сейчас – он неотрывно смотрит на увеличенную распечатанную фотографию на краю доски под большим красным знаком вопроса.

Узкие губы, высокие скулы, холодные глаза. Данте иногда кажется, что он начинает забывать, как выглядело это лицо. Он снимает фото с доски и смотрит долго – слишком долго. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, сминает ее в кулаке, так сильно сжимая пальцы, что от ногтей, впившихся в ладонь, остаются белые полумесяца.

Потом, будто одумавшись, расправляет фото, складывает аккуратно и прячет в карман.

Больше он ничего с доски не трогает. Берет стул, за которым и пришел, гасит свет, и направляется в спальню. Хотя уснуть сегодня ему вряд ли светит.


	2. Chapter 2

Неро просыпается ни свет ни заря, сразу идет в душ, и Данте резко просыпается, когда слышит за соседней стенкой шум воды. Он не сразу понимает, где находится, оглядывается, и тут его разом догоняют воспоминания вчерашнего вечера. Данте мрачно смотрит на матрас, на котором спал Неро, замечает книжку в старой обложке со стертым названием, переводит взгляд на безжизненно пустую белую стену и вздыхает. Он заметил это еще вчера, но не стал заострять внимание: такое чувство, будто в этой квартире давно никто не живет. Либо ее периодически используют как реквизит в дешевом сериале, что идет каждый вечер после десяти.

Данте со страдальческим стоном поднимается со стула, потирая спину – она предсказуемо болит после нескольких часов, проведенных в полусогнутом состоянии. Данте, неуклюже перебирая ногами, тащится на кухню, такую же маленькую и неуютную, почти лишенную мебели, как и остальные комнаты. В углу стоит холодильник, на третьей полке Данте обнаруживает непочатую бутылку пива, не очень хорошо выглядящий кусок сыра и коробку из доставки с чем то, что явно уже отжило свое. Данте закрывает дверцу и прислоняется к холодильнику лбом.

Он, конечно, совсем не тот человек, который мог бы хоть кого-то учить жизни, но очевидно, что Неро нужна помощь. Данте мучительно думает над тем, что он скажет пацану, когда тот, наконец, вылезет из душа, но ничего дельного так и не приходит в голову. Он резко разворачивается, чтобы выйти из кухни, и почти врезается в Неро.

— Не заметил, как ты вышел из ванной, — говорит Данте, честно стараясь не пялиться на его голую грудь.

На Неро в лучших традициях тупых фильмов из видеопроката лишь одно полотенце на бедрах, и Данте непозволительно долго задерживается взглядом на косых мышцах, прессе и ожоге почти на всю руку. Каким-то образом это сочетается в такую причудливо красивую картину, что Данте едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать об этом вслух.

Неро смотрит на него в кои-то веки не с раздражением, а с легким интересом, прищуривается и наклоняет голову вбок. Он очевидно,собирался вначале накинуть хотя бы футболку, судя по тому, как неловко прячет покалеченную руку за спину. Они стоят на пороге кухни с минуту, разглядывая друг друга, пока Данте не выдерживает.

— Иди оденься, — вздыхает он и ногой отодвигает хлипкий стул, садится и глядит на Неро. — Думаю, нам придется поговорить.

Он искренне надеется, что Неро правильно улавливает его посыл в голосе. Судя по тому, как серьезно пацан кивает, Данте не ошибается.

\---

Данте начинает сразу, без обиняков.

— Что за хрень вчера ты устроил?

Неро мрачно смотрит на него из-подо лба, хмурясь.

— Ну?

— Это мое личное дело, — наконец говорит он.

—Эй, если мы с тобой вместе работаем, то мне надо знать такие вещи.

— А мы с тобой _вместе работаем_?

— Не уверен, — скептически оглядывает его Данте, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Если ты взял еще парочку ордеров у меня за спиной.

Неро хмурится, пойманный в свою же западню.

— Ну? — спрашивает Данте. — Так что это было? Ты психический?

— Нет, — Неро отводит глаза. Говорить это неловко, он неуверенно потирает затылок. — Это еще со времен… Ну…

— У тебя реально ПТСР, пацан? — спрашивает Данте, удивленно приподнимая брови. — Оттуда же, откуда и…

Он указывает взглядом на уходящий по руке ожог. Неро неловко одергивает рукав и кивает, не глядя ему в глаза. Данте присвистывает.

— И каким образом ты прошел психическое освидетельствование?

— Удача, — пожимает плечами Неро. — И, возможно, доля рабочей халатности вашего спеца.

Данте хмыкает.

— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе нельзя работать в отделе убийств? — говорит он. — Тебе вообще нельзя работать в департаменте с таким диагнозом, у тебя же табельное оружие есть.

Неро сводит зубы так, что по челюсти проходятся желваки.

— И что, расскажешь теперь обо мне Моррисону? — враждебно спрашивает он.

— Что? Нет, — фыркает Данте. — Правда, теперь мне придется постоянно за тобой приглядывать, чтобы если бы слетишь с катушек, пристрелить ты смог только меня.

Судя по тону, Неро читает в его фразе «если» как «когда». Он криво улыбается уголком рта.

Становится немного легче – будто бы между ними падает одна из стен недосказанности. Неро, наконец, успокаивается и проходит мимо Данте, чтобы налить кофе. На крошечной кухне негде развернуться, и Неро практически нависает над ним, пока наполняется кружка. Он остро чувствует чужое присутствие и как можно поспешнее обходит стол и садится напротив, чтобы расстояние между ними было как можно больше.

— Так вот, по поводу вчерашнего, — говорит Данте, едва он усаживается.

Расслабленное состояние мгновенно покидает Неро. Он сглатывает внезапно пресную слюну и лихорадочно гоняет в голове события вчерашнего вечера. Взятый тайком в ордер, визит в тюрьму, испорченный допрос, неуместный вопрос, ругань в машине, вязкая патока панической атаки. Руки Данте на его ребрах, пока он тащит его в дом, чуть блестящие в темноте глаза, пока он силком его поит, а потом…

О, мать твою.

Неро едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать вслух от досады. Вот это он облажался. Странно, что Данте еще не врезал ему в челюсть. Хотя, если припомнить, вчера он быстро перехватил инициативу. Неро ждет или поучающей речи, или пары резких фраз, но вот того, что делает Данте, он вообще не ожидает.

Данте достает из кармана сложенное фото и разглаживает, кидая на стол в сторону Неро.

Фото с его доски. Неро открывает рот и тут же закрывает, пока лихорадочно подбирает слова. Он, будто загипнотизированный, смотрит в лицо на фото – узкие губы, холодный взгляд.

— Какого черта тебе нужно? — довольно резко спрашивает Данте. — Что у тебя за проблемы с ним? Это представление вчера, это фото.

Неро поднимает глаза на него.

— Я хочу знать, — твердо говорит он, выдерживая рассерженный взгляд. — Хочу знать, что случилось.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что в этом деле куча нестыковок и недомолвок, — раздражаясь, говорит Неро. — И исчезновение твоего напарника – самая большая из них.

Данте молчит.

— Мне нужно знать, — еще раз повторяет Неро. — Все, что хоть как-то может пролить свет на то, что происходит сейчас.

Мне нужно знать хоть что-то о тебе, чуть не ляпает Неро, но вовремя сдерживается.

Данте потирает переносицу. Забытый кофе остывает на столе.

— Хорошо, — наконец, говорит он. — Пацан, что ты хочешь знать?

— Что с ним стало? Почему о нем нет никакой информации?

— Потому что я виноват в том, что его нет.

Неро смотрит на него в замешательстве.

— Что случилось? — упрямо переспрашивает он.

— Его нет, — резко отвечает Данте. — Я же сказал.

Они молчат некоторое время.

— Я не беру напарников с тех пор, — чуть мягче говорит ему Данте. — И тебе, пацан, пора бы уже просить Моррисона о переводе.

— Черта с два.

— Неро, — от того, что его зовут по имени, Неро напрягается. — Это нехорошее дело. Кто бы это ни делал, у него будут личные счеты ко мне. И я не могу позволить, чтобы это задело тебя.

Что это, черт возьми, должно значить, думает Неро. Что я путаюсь под ногами?

Или что ему _не все равно_.

— Я уж как-нибудь смогу о себе позаботиться, — фыркает он.

— Да ну? — переспрашивает Данте. — То-то вчера ты себя так отлично держал в руках после всего одного разговора с психопатом.

— Ты зато точно был образец сдержанности, — не подумав, огрызается Неро, и между ними повисает тяжелая тишина. Они оба прекрасно понимают, о чем он.

Неро хочется занять чем-то руки, но он боится, что если потянется к чашке, дрожание пальцев его выдаст. Данте сидит с нечитаемым выражением лица, сложив руки на груди. Неро даже не знает, чего ему хочется – вернуться во вчерашний вечер и отпихнуть его руку со стаканом или перегнуться через стол и притянуть его к себе.

Молчание разрывает звонок телефона, и Неро незаметно переводит дыхание. Правда, он тут же снова напрягается, глядя, как меняется выражение на лице Данте.

— Собирайся, — кидает он, быстро поднимаясь. — Нашли второе тело.

До места обнаружения жертвы они едут в полной тишине, и буквально на втором повороте Неро догадывается, где именно нашли тело.

Твою мать, думает он, глядя на желтые заградительные ленты вокруг участка. Чего-чего, а стальных яиц убийце не занимать, подкинуть труп прямо под нос полиции – это очевидная и очень опасная издевка. Они паркуются у главного входа, где Моррисон уже ругается со стрингерами.

— Проклятые падальщики, — сообщает он, когда они подходят. — Один уже пытался пролезть за ленты.

— Когда нашли? — хмуро спрашивает Данте.

— В пять утра, едва стало светать.

— Какие-то детали?

— Иди сам и выясни, — отшивает его Моррисон, снова оборачиваясь к назойливому человеку с камерой. — Официальное заявление полиции? _Пошел на хуй_, официально!

— Никогда не видел его таким, — говорит Неро, пока они идут к огороженному участку.

— Если попадет в газеты то, что полиция пропустила труп у себя на парадном входе, увидишь еще и не такое, — отвечает Данте.

Он поднимает ленту, и Неро подныривает под нее, Данте следует за ним.

Возле самого места преступления раза в два больше полицейских, чем следовало бы. Вроде бы пока удается не допустить на место происшествия ни зевак, ни репортеров, так что хоть какая-то фора у них есть. Они проходят через второй кордон, чтобы наконец оказаться в небольшом тупике прилегающей к участку улицы. Тело лежит на земле, и лужа крови под ним кажется совсем темной, почти черной. Нико сидит над трупом на корточках, поднимается при виде их.

— Вы последние, — говорит она, подозрительно глядя на них. — Где вы оба были?

— Заняты, — отрезает Данте.

Нико вопросительно переводит взгляд на Неро, и он отводит глаза.

— Голдштейн, — резковато спрашивает Данте, — что с телом?

Взгляд Нико означает «тебе придется рассказать мне потом», но она отворачивается, и Неро переводит дыхание.

— То же, что и в прошлый раз, — говорит она. — Обездвижен чем-то искусственно, ткани еще не отошли от судороги. Вскрытие острым предметом в еще живом виде, все органы на месте. Умер или из-за кровопотери, или из-за болевого шока, это надо еще выяснить.

— Время смерти?

— Между двумя и тремя ночи.

Неро абсолютно не к месту вспоминает, что между двумя и тремя они вчера приехали к нему домой. Может, если бы они из тюрьмы заехали на работу, этого бы не случилось. Может, если бы Данте вчера не остался у него, он бы доехал сюда раньше, и это бы как-то посодействовало.

Это чушь собачья, конечно, но Неро усиленно ищет, за что зацепиться. Он не ожидал, что второй труп появится так скоро. У них даже не появилось никаких зацепок после первого.

— Неро? — голос Данте вырывает его из раздумий, и он поспешно оборачивается, будто застигнутый за чем-то предосудительным.

Он уже стоит над трупом, и взгляд, которым он окидывает Неро, несколько обеспокоенный.

Телом перед его ногами? Или _им_.

Он подходит ближе.

— Какие-то идеи? — спрашивает Данте, и голос у него чертовски усталый.

Неро садится на корточки, осматривая труп ближе.

Он еще не успел закостенеть, как первый, и от раны мерзко пахнет заветрившейся кровью. На развороченную грудину садится жирная муха, и Неро сгоняет ее взмахом ладони.

Он смотрит в глаза мертвецу – остекленевшие, подернувшиеся белесой пленкой. У первого трупа глаза были закрыты его собственной рукой. Руки у этого тела лежат неестественно – одна вытянута по диагонали, вторая ровно возле тела.

— Руки, — говорит он. — Их так сложили специально.

— Оккультизм? — спрашивает Нико.

— Пародия на оккультизм, — отвечает Неро. — Реконструкция событий.

— С чего ты взял?

Данте потирает переносицу, будто бы он смертельно устал.

— Неро, — говорит он и кладет руку на плечо. От ощущения его ладони через ткань рубашки Неро замирает. — На пару слов.

Они отходят чуть в сторону – от трупа, от Нико, от криминалистов, исследующих каждый дюйм переулка в поиске следов или улик.

— Ты закончил с публичными выступлениями? — неожиданно резко говорит Данте.

Такого Неро не ожидал.

— Но я…

— Какого черта ты вываливаешь рабочие версии перед людьми?

— Ты сам сказал мне взглянуть на тело, — огрызается он.

— Ты, помнится, просил научить тебя? — Неро припоминает, что в сердцах бросил ему эту фразу после допроса патрульных, он что, действительно это запомнил?

— Урок первый, — продолжает Данте. — Держи язык за зубами.

— Да какого черта?

— Неро, — голос у Данте внезапно смягчается, — если у тебя появляется версия или мысль, об этом первым делом хочу знать я. Идет?

В чем подвох, лихорадочно думает Неро. Он хочет знать все детали? Но он и так первым будем иметь доступ ко всем отчетам и показаниям. Или он хочет знать все детали от него?

— Итак, реконструкция оккультного обряда, — уже куда спокойнее говорит Данте. — Почему ты так решил?

— Несвойственно аккуратный подход к делу, — сразу начинает перечисление Неро. — Отсутствие символики. Разница положений и элементов места преступления. Это скорее десакрализация образа.

Данте хмыкает, складывая руки на груди. У Неро возникает поганое чувство ожидания похвалы. Ему хочется сплюнуть.

— Неплохо, — Данте глядит на него изучающе.

— Но это не вяжется с предыдущими убийствами.

— Версия с культом была сразу, — говорит ему Данте. — Из-за символов.

— Каких символов? — хмурится Неро.

Он изучил дело вдоль и поперек. Никаких символов там не было.

— Значение имело не тело, а место. Верг… — Данте внезапно осекается. Он хмурится, будто бы осознав, что сказал слишком многое. — Мой напарник продвигал эту теорию. В итоге он оказался прав, места убийств образовывали сигил. Знак.

— Этого не было в материалах, — говорит Неро.

— Нам запретили давать официальную версию, связанную с оккультизмом. Губернатор переизбирался на второй срок, и массовая истерия с убийцей-сатанистом ему в предвыборную кампанию не вписывалась.

— И вы просто замолчали эти детали?

Данте пожимает плечами.

_Ему стало все равно_, вспоминает Неро слова Нико. Он всматривается в лицо Данте очень внимательно, но тот уже нацепляет безразличное выражение лица.

— Почему ты решил мне рассказать? — внезапно подозрительно спрашивает Неро.

— Ну, мы же с тобой _напарники_, — отвечает Данте насмешливо.

Неро бы взбесился от издевки, если бы не осознание того факта, что Данте только что выложил ему весьма существенную деталь дела. Ту, которой нет в рапортах его уровня доступа – ту, которая потенциально может его похоронить, если выплывет укрывательство. Неро внезапно чувствует какую-то щенячью радость, что сказали именно ему, а потом его будто окатывает холодной водой – почему сказали именно ему?

Данте, судя по лицу, уже потерял интерес к этому разговору. А может, пытается сделать вид, что потерял – Неро уже давно принял за истину что все, его касающееся, Данте мало волнует. Последние пару дней несколько пошатывают его уверенность, но пока недостаточно.

— Нужно осмотреть первое место преступления, — говорит он.

Данте возвращает свое внимание к нему и вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Поехали, — чуть напористее произносит Неро.

— Ого, сегодня ты у нас командуешь? — с насмешкой говорит Данте.

Неро набычивается, глядя на него из-под насупленных бровей. Хотелось бы огрызнуться, но за сегодня он и так уже подставился перед Данте.

— Да, поехали, — будто сжалившись над ним, говорит Данте.

Едут они молча.

Неро гоняет в голове то, что сказал ему Данте. Место? Причем здесь место. Полицейский участок – он еще может объяснить, убийца весьма очевидно привлекает их внимание. Но лесополоса возле города? Да, труп был выставлен на обозрение, чтобы его нашел именно патруль, но это могло произойти где угодно в городе.

— Пацан? — вырывает его из раздумий голос Данте.

Неро несколько неловко смотреть ему в глаза – опять припоминается вчерашний вечер, сегодняшний утренний разговор, все это повисает между ними неопределенностью, недоговоренными словами.

Данте чуть прищуривается.

— У тебя что ли… опять? — неловко спрашивает он.

Мгновенно подступающая ярость сразу прочищает мысли. Если Данте и удалось увидеть и узнать все то, что Неро так старательно скрывает от всех, то это не дает ему никакого права запускать руки в его жизнь.

— Что «опять»? — зло спрашивает Неро.

— Эй, — недовольно говорит Данте, — это называется обычная вежливость.

Неро фыркает.

— С каких пор тебе известно это слово?

— Ты зарываешься, — холодно отвечает Данте.

Неро на мгновение закрывает глаза и переводит дыхание. Так гораздо лучше, так куда проще – у него две опции, он для Данте или пустое место, или раздражающий элемент. С этим Неро может жить. Это привычно.

Данте хлопает дверью тачки почти раздраженно. Неро выходит следом, вдыхает тяжелый перед грозой воздух. От влажности рубашка тут же мерзко прилипает к телу.

Возле лент трется патрульный, который окидывает их подозрительным взглядом. Данте поднимает ладонь, и патрульный согласно кивает ему, пропуская их обоих дальше.

Криминалисты вывезли все, что нашли, но расчищенный прямоугольник земли с расчерченными квадратами, осмотренными от и до, живо возвращает в его памяти образ вскрытого трупа, бескровной кожи, тяжелого запаха требухи. Во рту становится горько от желчного привкуса, и Неро тяжело сглатывает. Он отбрасывает все мысли из головы и концентрируется только на работе – осматривает все еще раз, обходит каждый метр, он изо всех сил пытается найти что-то, что они упустили.

— Не понимаю, — он почти беспомощно оборачивается к Данте.

Данте проявляет мало заинтересованности в окружающем пейзаже – как теперь понимает Неро, он скорее наблюдал за ним. Он на какое-то время будто задумывается, отвечать ли, но потом говорит вещь совсем неожиданную:

— Здесь все началось.

— В каком смысле? — озадаченно спрашивает Неро.

— Поступил рапорт о нападении. Девчонка возвращалась с пробежки, на нее напал тип. Говорит, видела нож, но вырвалась и убежала.

Неро хмурится. Данте продолжает.

— Никто не связал ее с этим делом. Кроме… — Данте опять заминается. — Кроме Верга. На тот момент у нас уже было четыре трупа, и он почти прикинул карту.

— В деле Аркхэма был выживший? — в удивлении переспрашивает Неро.

Удивление почти тут же переходит в осознание и поднимающуюся к горлу злость.

— Допрос очевидца, — говорит он, соображая что-то. — В материалах есть допрос очевидца, который никак не вяжется со всеми остальными материалами. Но там есть только первая страница стенографии. Это он?

Данте кивает. Неро потирает переносицу, укладывая это в голове – он знает все доступные детали дела наизусть, и сейчас кое-какие темные пятна начинает иметь смысл.

— Какого… - раздражается Неро. — Какого хера, Данте?

— Неро, — предостерегающе говорит Данте.

— И когда ты собирался сообщить, что это то же самое место?

— Тебе точно не собирался, -— говорит Данте, и в его голосе тоже начинает сквозить раздражение. — Скажу даже больше, сейчас я уже начинаю жалеть, что решил сказать это тебе – черт, да что я решил пустить тебя в это дело дальше перепечатывания отчетов от руки.

— Ты же понимаешь, что второй труп потенциально на твоих руках? На _моих_ руках?

— Поосторожнее с такими заявлениями.

— С какими, к черту, заявлениями? Что ты о себе возомнил?

Данте перехватывает его за рубашку на груди и резко подтягивает к себе. Неро дышит шумно, смотрит на него, нахмурившись. Внезапно в голову приходит мысль, что если бы Данте решил от него тут избавиться, как от очередной улики, патрульный на охране вряд ли бы что-то сказал.

— Давай, - говорит он и скалится. — Ну, вмажь мне. Тебе же так хочется как-то уравновесить то, что ты мне рассказал.

Неро чертовски хочется получить хоть какую-то разрядку. Сломанный нос – его или Данте, без разницы – здорово бы прочистил ему мысли. Неро внезапно неосознанно спускает взгляд на губы Данте, и у него пересыхает во рту. Судя по приподнявшейся брови Данте, он это заметил. Черт.

— Я тебе советую охуенно хорошо подумать над тем, что я тебе сказал, — говорит Данте.

Он отпускает его рубашку, и Неро думает перевести дыхание, но какого-то черта Данте оглаживает ткань там, где он ее помял, одергивает полы рубашки Неро, приводя его в порядок. Неро смотрит на него ошарашенно.

— Поехали, — кидает ему Данте тоном, не терпящем возражений. — Нам надо выпить.

Неро тупо кивает, не находя что ответить, и идет за ним следом к машине.

\---

Данте заезжает на стоянку первого попавшегося придорожного бара – пара задрипанных пикапов на стоянке, полустершаяся вывеска. Неухоженная официантка курит возле входа, окидывая их незаинтересованным взглядом, когда они заходят внутрь.

Несмотря на ясный день снаружи, здесь полутемно из-за закрытых окон, тусклые лампы разгоняют темноту над стойкой и бильярдным столом. Здесь всего пара посетителей в это время, но накурено так, что тяжело дышать – Неро будто ощущает, как кислый запах старого дыма впитывается в одежду, в волосы, в него самого. По телеку над стойкой на беззвучном крутят матч – он прищуривается, глядя на дату почти месячной давности. Бармен с грохотом откалывает намерзший в холодильнике лед, порой глухо щелкают шары, которые гоняют пара затасканных реднеков на бильярде. На заезженной песне Стив Эрл что-то хрипло поет что-то про неудачную встречу в подворотне.

Данте направляется к бармену, Неро садится на угол стойки и тяжело опирается на локти. К давно немытой столешнице липнут руки. Неро расстегивает пуговицу на шее, за ней вторую. Воротничок рубашки, кажется, врезается через кожу прямо в позвоночник, Неро раздраженно дергает его двумя пальцами.

Данте ставит перед ним стакан с двойной порцией виски безо льда и сам тут же опрокидывает свою. Неро смотрит на янтарную жидкость, и его начинает мутить.

— Это не лучшая идея, — говорит он и отодвигает стакан.

Данте пожимает плечами и залпом выпивает второй, слегка морщась.

Во рту становится пресной слюна и появляется желчный привкус. Сблевануть прямо тут как-то не хочется, думает Неро, резко поднимаясь со стула.

— Пацан? — вопросительно зовет Данте, оторвавшись от сверления бармена глазами.

Неро лишь неопределенно проводит рукой по горлу и уходит поспешно вдоль стойки к дальней части бара, где на двери с покосившемся дартсом коряво написано WC.

В сортире холодно из-за разбитого окна под самым потолком. Неро тяжело опирается на раковину и включает воду – шум воды его несколько успокаивает. Он набирает воду пригорошней и полощет рот, отвратный привкус хлорки на удивление отгоняет тошноту. Он пару раз плещет плещет на лицо, потом наклоняет голову под кран, ероша волосы и потирая шею. Ледяная воды заливается за воротник, мочит рубашку, но ему становится немного легче, даже удается поднять глаза в зеркало. Выглядит он, прямо говоря, дерьмово – под глазами залегли темные круги, кожа почти серая, потрескавшиеся в уголках рта губы.

Приоткрывшаяся дверь на секунду запускает шум из бара и снова отсекает его, оставляя приглушенным с другой стороны. Лязгает защелка. Неро не оборачивается.

— Потрудишься объяснить? — спрашивает Данте, опираясь на запертую дверь и складывая руки на груди.

— Какого черта тебе от меня надо? — хмуро говорит Неро, потирая мокрый затылок.

— Мне? – переспрашивает Данте. — Ты прилип как пиявка с этим делом, а теперь оказывается мне от тебя что-то надо?

— Я не просил тащить меня вчера домой, — взрывается Неро. — Я не просил сейчас за мной приходить. Какого черта? Ты реально думаешь, что я сорвусь и перестреляю кого-нибудь? Тогда, блять, скажи об этом Моррисону, а не возись со мной, как с умственно отсталым.

Данте опасно прищуривается.

— Мне твоя _жалость_, — не в силах остановиться, продолжает Неро, — на хрен не нужна. Можешь ее знаешь, куда себе запихать?

— Простого «спасибо» было бы вполне достаточно, — цедит через сведенные зубы Данте. — Тупой ты сукин сын.

Неро даже не успевает нормально обдумать свои действия – подлетает стремительно, прихватывает одной рукой его за рубашку, а второй бьет наотмашь по лицу. Данте не успевает увернуться, от удара лопается и начинает кровить губа. Следующий удар он уже не пропускает, перехватывает его руку и прикладывает Неро крепким хуком слева – челюсть взрывается болью. Неро бьет лбом прямо в чужое лицо, Данте откидывает назад, и он с глухим стуком прикладывается затылком о плитку на стене. Выматерившись и сплюнув кровью, Данте уклоняется от еще одного удара и буквально сбивает его с ног всем телом. Неро падает прямо на раковину, дерьмовый кафель тут же разбивается, хлещет вода. Цепляясь за остатки раковины, он все-таки сползает на пол и Данте тяжело наваливается сверху, для верности прописав ему еще один удар в челюсть, и тут же перехватывает его запястья, заводя за голову.

Неро внезапно затихает, холодная плитка освежает горящую кожу, спина рубашки тут же намокает от натекшей из открытого крана лужи. В бок врезается один из осколков раковины, но Данте над ним весит будто тонну, сдвинуть его нереально. Неро отрезвляет будто мгновенно – он внезапно очень четко осознает, что происходит вокруг. Журчит льющаяся на пол вода, они оба шумно дышат, восстанавливая дыхание, из-за двери все так же приглушенно доносится хриплый голос песни. У Данте кровит разбитая бровь, треснувшая губа заливает кровавой струйкой подбородок, наливается красным ссадина на скуле, Неро думает, что и сам он, наверное, выглядит не лучше. Он пытается вдохнуть забитым кровью носом – вроде не сломан.

Постепенно до него доходит чувство тепла и тяжести чужого тела, а еще то, что лицо у Данте слишком уж близко. С подбородка у него срывается капелька крови и падает ему куда-то на шею – он машинально скашивает глаза, глядя на то, как прослеживает траекторию взгляд Данте, а потом очень четко, как в замедленной съемке смотрит, как Данте наклоняется ниже и слизывает эту каплю, проводя языком широкую влажную полосу по шее. Затем проводит губами дальше вдоль линии челюсти до подбородка, прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Неро. Он свистяще вдыхает.

— Пусти руки, — недовольно говорит ему в рот Неро и пытается вывернуться, но Данте держит его запястья железной хваткой.

— Успокоился? — Данте говорит насмешливо, но эффект здорово портит то, как прерывается у него голос.

Неро отрицательно качает головой. Данте наклоняется к нему еще раз, и он чувствует влажное прикосновение губ уже с другой стороны шеи. Неро пытается не издать совсем уже жалкий звук, но горло вовсе перехватывает, когда он чувствует чужое колено, упершееся между бедер.

Их прерывает резкий стук в дверь.

— Какого хуя! — кто-то орет снаружи. — Если вы разворотили раковину, торчки гребаные, вам не жить. Я уже вызвал копов!

Данте отрывается от него мгновенно, поднимаясь на коленях.

— Тебе повезло, — орет он, разворачиваясь в сторону двери. — Копы уже здесь!

Неро не знает, что чувствует, разочарование или облегчение. Он отползает на локтях назад, так, что когда Данте разворачивается к нему обратно, они уже на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга. Они поднимаются, не подавая друг другу руки, Данте кое-как отряхивает брюки. Неро думает, что его безнадежно промоченной рубашке уже ничего не поможет.

— Я съезжу домой, — говорит он под нос, протискиваясь мимо Данте к двери и избегая смотреть в глаза. — Переодеться.

— Подвезти? — спрашивает Данте с убийственной серьезностью в голосе. Неро с трудом удается подавить нервный смешок.

— Как-нибудь сам, — говорит он и открывает защелку на двери.

Он выскальзывает в бар поспешно и только за дверью удается перевести дух. Сразу же он натыкается на бармена, который стоит, уперев руки в бока, с одним из реднеков-любителей бильярда за спиной. Он даже не успевает ничего сказать, глядя на разбитое лицо Неро – едва бармен собирается с мыслями и открывает рот, Неро снимает с пояса значок и тычет ему в лицо, проходя мимо.

— Ущерб, — говорит ему в спину опомнившийся бармен. — Ущерб кто будет оплачивать?!

Неро показывает ему средний палец, не оборачиваясь. Он слышит, как еще раз открывается дверь, выпуская второго человека, и неосознанно ускоряет шаг.

\---

Они успешно игнорируют друг друга почти неделю – вернее, Неро делает вид, что у него находится очень много дел, на самом деле довольно очевидно избегая Данте. До тех самых пор, пока ему не приходится поговорить.

— Твоя сестра _что_?

— Ты услышал, — огрызается Неро. — Требует, чтобы ты пришел на обед. Познакомиться.

Данте удивленно приподнимает брови.

— Тебе всего лишь требуется сказать «нет», — Неро чертовски неловко, так, что он даже отводит глаза. Любому другому человеку в мире он бы отказал, но сестре не может. Он ей обещал.

— Почему же, — пожимает плечами Данте, — я приду.

Неро удивленно переводит взгляд на него и хмурится.

— С какой стати?

— Ты меня только что позвал, - откровенно ухмыляясь, говорит Данте. — Откуда она про меня знает? Твоя сестра.

— Она знает, с кем я работаю, — буркает Неро. — Ты первый, с кем я провожу столько времени со времен группы интенсивной терапии.

— Я искренне тронут, — фыркает Данте. — Такая ответственность.

Неро просто надеется, что ему хватит такта не прийти.

Когда в назначенный день время приближается к восьми, Неро все так же лелеет надежду, что Данте не заявится на порог, забудет или отвлечется на что-то другое. Но он, конечно же, появляется – ровно к указанному времени, в чистой рубашке, и даже – _твою мать_ – с букетом. Он каким-то образом угадывает про цветы, конечно же, блять, он угадывает. Неро думает, что ему стоило выпить перед этим вечером.

— Лилии! Мои любимые, — расцветает Кирие и отправляет меньшего из детей за вазой.

Он сухо представляет их друг другу и отходит в сторону. Данте, как всегда, вписывается – едва познакомившись, он уже мило болтает с его сестрой, и она улыбается в ответ на его беззлобные шутки. Чуть опоздав, подъезжает и старший брат – Неро неловко и быстро представляет и его, смотрит, как уверенно Данте жмет руку Кредо, и окончательно отходит на второй план.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя здесь как дома. Может, поэтому он сбежал в армию, едва достиг совершеннолетия. Кирие что-то рассказывает, указывая на фото, и Неро прислоняется к стене, кося глазами в их сторону. Только потом до него доходят, что говорят, видимо, про него – уж слишком внимательно Данте поглядывает в его сторону. Он вытягивает шею, чтобы увидеть, что они рассматривают – фото на стене, конечно же. Неро вспоминает себя на этих фотографиях, там, где ему восемнадцать лет, где у него узкое лицо, широко распахнутые глаза и дурацкая стрижка с челкой. Данте опять смотрит в его сторону со странным выражением лица, и Неро вдруг остро чувствует, как выглядит, сейчас со стороны – заострившееся скулы, запавшие глаза, вечная морщинка между бровей, придающая ему угрюмый вид. Он неловко проводит ладонью по коротким волосам, будто бы вспоминая, как выглядел раньше, и протискивается мимо компании дальше по коридору.

Данте перехватывает его чуть повыше локтя, останавливая, и Неро чувствует, как рука горит под чужой ладонью.

— Неро, — он с нажимом произносит его имя, — ты что же, ничего не расскажешь?

— Я в этом не силен, — не глядя на него, говорит Неро, и резко – почти грубо – стряхивает его руку с локтя.

Он сворачивает на кухню и тяжело опирается на столешницу, забыв, зачем сюда шел. Выпить воды, точно.

— Я очень рада, что вы общаетесь, — слышит он из коридора звонкий голос Кирие.

У Неро застревает смешок в горле.

Неро отчего-то ожидал за столом неловкого молчания, но единственным человеком, которому тут некомфортно, оказывается внезапно он сам. Данте ведет непринужденные беседы с его семьей, будто это его старые знакомые. Неро мрачно ковыряет ужин на своей тарелке, порой поднимая глаза и натыкаясь на очень внимательный взгляд Данте с противоположной стороны стола. Играть с ним в гляделки ему еще менее интересно, чем участвовать в общей беседе, так что Неро тут же опускает глаза обратно в свою тарелку.

В какой-то момент это становится совсем уже невыносимо, и Неро встает из-за стола довольно резко – так, что все взгляды обращаются к нему.

— Мне пора, — неловко объясняет он.

—Уже? — расстраивается сестра.

— Я подвезу, — говорит Данте, тоже вставая.

— Не надо.

— Брось, пацан, — это первый раз за вечер, когда он назвал его так, и Неро смотрит подозрительно. — Мне тоже уже стоит собираться.

Они прощаются быстро – почти даже поспешно. Сестра потом расстроится, но у Неро больше нет никаких сил это терпеть. Он выходит первым и ждет Данте возле тачки. Едут они молча, Неро опускает стекло, чтобы впустить свежего воздуха – воротничок опять нестерпимо давит.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Данте, и Неро бесится от обеспокоенности в его голосе.

В полном. Все просто охуенно. Лучше не бывает.

— Твоя семья очень милая, — задумчиво говорит Данте.

Он не может так взять и влезть в его жизнь. Хватит того, что он занимает все его мысли в последнее время. У него нет никакого права запускать свои руки еще и сюда.

Когда машина останавливается возле его дома, они еще сидят некоторое время молча. Данте выглядит так, будто чего-то ждет, Неро бездумно сжимает и разжимает пальцы на поврежденной руке. Потом, будто опомнившись, он даже не прощаясь, быстро выходит из машины и так же быстро доходит до входа. Закрыв дверь изнутри, он прислоняется лбом к прохладному дереву и ждет, когда он услышит заводящуюся машину и удаляющийся шорох шин. Потом разворачивается, резко ударяясь затылком о дверь, и бессильно сползает на пол. Он выжидает двадцать пять минут – ровно столько нужно, чтобы доехать до дома Данте, если он, конечно, поехал домой, достает из кармана мобильник и набирает его номер.

— Пацан? — Данте берет трубку практически сразу, и голос у него опять обеспокоенный. Неро хочется орать.

— Кажется, у меня опять, — говорит Неро, и для него это звучит такой очевидной и грубой ложью, что он полностью уверен, что Данте сейчас пошлет его.

— Я сейчас буду, — коротко говорит он и кладет трубку.

Неро сглатывает пресную слюну.

Двадцать пять минут ехать на обычной скорости, миль тридцать в час. Стук в дверь раздается едва ли через десять минут.

Неро действительно планирует что-то сказать, но едва Данте шумно захлопывает за собой дверь, какие-либо связные предложение из головы у него улетучиваются.

— Неро, — произносит Данте, застывая в полуметре.

У него странный голос - полный тревоги и в то же время азарта, что ли, у Неро не получается распознать со стопроцентной уверенностью. Он смотрит на его руки, закатанные рукава рубашки, скользит взглядом по напряженным пальцам и сплетению вен на предплечьях. Потом опять накрывает волной панической тошноты, и Неро зажмуривается, тяжело дыша.

— Эй, ты как? — спрашивает его Данте совсем рядом.

В ответ Неро кладет ладони на его плечи и крепко сжимает, не давая шанса отстраниться - ни себе, ни ему. Потихоньку мысли возвращаются на круги своя, дыхание восстанавливается и паника отступает на удивление быстро. Секунда за секундой, думает он, роняя голову на свою руку. Считай до пяти, считай медленно, дыши через нос…

Неро чувствует горячую ладонь Данте у себя на поясе не сразу, лишь когда у него, наконец, получается сделать вдох полной грудью и открыть глаза. Лицо Данте находится слишком близко, и у Неро уходит несколько долгих секунд на то, чтобы попытаться придумать себе очередное оправдание. Не получается.

— Только попробуй свалить в этот раз, — выдыхает Неро практически ему в рот и зло вцепляется в его волосы на затылке.

Данте отвечает на поцелуй сразу: крепко берет Неро двумя пальцами за подбородок и чуть нажимает на челюсть, заставляя шире открыть рот.

Все происходит слишком быстро, будто у них нет времени даже на то, чтобы остановиться и восстановить дыхание. Данте отстраняется от Неро, раздумывает буквально секунду, видимо, что-то про себя решает и пихает его к ближайшей комнате - кухня - переворачивает его к себе спиной, толкая к столу. Неро обессиленно опирается локтями на поверхность, касается щекой дерева и глубоко вдыхает носом. На него накатывает не то паника, не то волна возбуждения, либо все это одновременно - дышать опять становится трудно.

Данте больше не произносит ни слова, Неро лишь тихо постанывает, когда с него не слишком бережно стаскивают штаны.

_Раз, два_

Неро вздрагивает, когда Данте без предупреждения засовывает ему в рот два пальца, но послушно облизывает. Он бездумно обводит языком подушечки и ловит себя на мысли, что стонет уже довольно громко, не пытаясь сдерживаться. Данте крепко держит его за бедро, чуть поглаживая, и Неро хочется попросить его не осторожничать. Ему хочется, чтобы Данте с ним сделал то, о чем Неро думал примерно со второй их личной встречи: жестко перехватил контроль, чтобы у него хотя бы на какое-то время получилось забыть обо всех своих вечно болящих травмах и потерях.

Когда Данте начинает грубо трахать его пальцами, Неро хочется попросить еще. Дыхание снова перехватывает, на этот раз точно от возбуждения, а потом Данте кладет свободную руку ему на шею сзади, заставляя лечь полностью на стол грудью.

Неро хочет сказать, что он готов, он планирует даже попросить, но Данте понимает его и без этого. Он натягивает его на себя в одно плавное движение и на секунду замирает. Неро слабо стонет и пытается что-то произнести вслух, но ему не удается; Данте расценивает это как согласие и сильно толкается.

_Три, четыре_

На какое-то время Неро все-таки отключается и приходит в себя, когда Данте трахает его короткими толчками, пригвождая к столу. Он чувствует его пальцы на своем бедре, что сжимают до боли, чувствует, как глубоко в нем его член, слышит тяжелое дыхание над ухом и понимает, что Данте все это время охуенно сдерживался.

Его отрывают от стола резким, небрежным жестом, приподнимая за одну руку, и Неро тихо стонет от боли в плече. Данте выходит из него почти полностью, чтобы заломить ему назад руку и перехватить за запястье, а потом натягивает в одно неровное движение. Неро слышит свой голос словно откуда-то издалека, закрывает глаза и пытается дышать носом. Паника смешивается с удовольствием, и руки Данте - сильные, уверенные - единственное, что не дает ему провалиться в бессознательное.

_Пять, шесть_

Разум, судя по всему, решает, что сейчас самое подходящее время для воспоминаний о войне, пыльном лагере и першащем в горле запахе удушливой гари. Когда Данте трахает его особенно сильно, проникая так глубоко, что хочется перейти на крик, Неро кажется, что у него звенит в ушах, будто он на секунду глохнет от взрывной волны. Его рот приоткрывается, чтобы попросить Данте не останавливаться, хотя он вряд ли собирается, но вслух у Неро не получается произнести ничего, кроме жалкого всхлипа.

_Семь, восемь_

Он опирается одной рукой - той, которую не держит Данте, чтобы удобно было натягивать его на себя - о стол, чувствует ладонью шероховатую деревянную поверхность, и это ощущение будто возвращает в реальность. В ту самую, где Данте кусает его за шею, больно сжимая зубы, не останавливаясь даже на пару секунд, чтобы перевести дух. Реальность, в которой у Неро ничего, совсем ничего не осталось, кроме пустоты, которая исступленно хочет заполненности.

Данте кончает первым - Неро понимает это, когда чувствует, как ему спускают на спину. Даже после этого Данте ничего не говорит, лишь стоит пару секунд, тяжело дыша, потом разворачивает Неро к себе и зачем-то целует, почти нежно обхватывая за лицо.

_Девять, десять_

Неро не вовремя вспоминает слова терапевта о том, что самая легкая форма панической атаки проходит за десять секунд. Если она длится дольше, то простая арифметика уже не поможет.

Он цепляется за Данте, широко открывает рот, чувствует его язык и несдержанно стонет прямо в поцелуй, когда Данте обхватывает рукой его член. Потом Данте неожиданно смеется - совсем тихо, на грани слышимости, касается горячими губами его шеи и лижет место укуса. Когда Неро кончает, он крепко держит его за шею одной рукой, ощутимо сжимая. Оргазм бьет его по солнечному сплетению с силой автобуса, вырывая из головы все связные мысли.

А потом Данте его отпускает, и Неро чувствует себя таким слабым и жалким, когда машинально опирается на его плечо.

— Ты плачешь? — удивленно произносит Данте хриплым голосом, и Неро с опозданием понимает, что он прав.

Руки сильно трясутся, как после очередного приступа, поэтому Данте помогает ему надеть штаны, которые все это время болтаются на щиколотках, и застегнуться.

— Убирайся, — говорит Неро, сам себя за эти слова ненавидя.

Он, наконец, находит в себе силы посмотреть в лицо напротив и видит, что Данте удивлен. Неро не дает ему возможности возразить и добавляет:

—Проваливай к черту. Сейчас же.

Какое-то время Данте стоит, не двигаясь, все еще придерживая его за плечо, будто знает, что Неро на самом деле имеет ввиду и дает возможность сказать, что действительно нужно сейчас. Неро каким-то образом удается выдержать его тяжелый взгляд.

— Как хочешь, — устало говорит Данте и уходит.

Неро опускается на пол и начинает считать в обратном порядке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иллюстрация к главе
> 
> [](https://i.imgur.com/INA3Az7.jpg)  

> 
> Автор [Nero_Dark](https://twitter.com/NeroDarkIX)  



	3. Chapter 3

Данте решает, что лучшее, что он может предпринять в сложившейся ситуации - это не усугублять положение дел, поэтому даже не пытается узнать, как у Неро дела, когда тот не приходит на работу на следующий день. На второй день становится слегка тревожно, но он насильно подавляет в себе интерес, а на третий просто идет в регистрационную будку участка. С максимально непроницаемым выражением лица он дает секретарше задание позвонить сержанту на мобильный и узнать, по какой причине он не появляется в участке. Какое-то время она смотрит на него, чуть прищурившись, будто ждет, что Данте признается, что разыгрывает.

— Он приходит на работу, детектив, — наконец, говорит секретарша с неуверенной улыбкой. — Третий день сидит в архивах.

Данте приходится применить усилие, чтобы не выматериться вслух. Он улыбается женщине в ответ и коротко стучит по столу костяшками.

— Спасибо, — сквозь сжатые зубы произносит он и разворачивается в сторону длинного коридора и лестницы, ведущей в архивные помещения.

Когда Данте видит напряженную спину в светлой рубашке, то на секунду ему хочется развернуться и свалить, пока не поздно, но в следующий миг Неро оборачивается - момент упущен. Когда они встречаются взглядами, Данте заставляет себя улыбнуться, но чувствует, что мышцы лица его будто не слушаются. Он трогает челюсть рукой, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

Неро буквально сразу же теряет - или, по крайней мере, делает вид – к нему какой-либо интерес и утыкается обратно в ворох бумаг, которыми завален весь стол. Данте подходит к нему со спины и какое-то время молча осматривает аккуратно разложенные выписки из дела, газетные очерки, поверх которых лежат фотографии. Взгляд тут же цепляется за фиолетовую картинку – Данте поддевает фото пальцем, всматривается и сразу вспоминает первую жертву, которую они нашли вместе с Вергом. Она лежала лицом вниз, полностью голая, с неестественно вывернутыми руками, связанными растрепанной веревкой. Фотографировали ночью, еще и со вспышкой, а вокруг росли какие-то идиотские фиолетовые цветы, поэтому фотография получилась практически красивой.

Данте прекрасно помнит, что Верг тогда сказал что-то про поэтичность. Его это совсем не насторожило – напарник всегда умел находить красивое в очевидно уродливых вещах.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — раздается резкий голос Неро.

Он сидит, по-прежнему не поднимая головы, и не смотрит в его сторону, только водит пальцем по небрежно вырезанной газетной странице, читая очередную новость десятилетней давности.

Данте вздыхает. Он обходит стол с другой стороны, рассматривая другие фотографии. Нужно признать, пацан и правда хорошо постарался – похоже, он смог нарыть вообще все, что только можно было, имея в распоряжении интернет, городские слухи и скудные данные из полицейского архива. Впрочем, до самого главного он все равно не докопался, с мрачно думает Данте. Иначе бы они сейчас не вели этих светских бесед.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — произносит Данте и понимает, что фраза звучит скорее как вопрос.

Неро продолжает пялиться на одну из фотографий, не шелохнувшись. Данте на пробу касается его плечами сначала двумя пальцами, потом более уверенно кладет ладонь и сжимает.

— Неро, — говорит Данте и слышит в ответ тяжелый вздох.

Пацан нехотя поднимает голову, позволяя, наконец-то, рассмотреть себя. Лицо у него за три дня осунулось, да и в целом Неро выглядит не особо лучше трупов с фотографий – бледный, с черными мешками под глазами и отсутствующим взглядом. У него сухие, обветренные губы, сжатые в тонкую линию – именно они выдают раздражение Неро, которое ему удается скрывать за уставшим голосом.

— О чем же ты хочешь поговорить? — шипит он сквозь зубы и скидывает с плеча руку Данте.

Нужные слова так и не приходят на ум, поэтому Данте просто отвечает:

— О том, что случилось у тебя на кухне, например.

Повисает тишина на несколько долгих секунд, после чего Неро тяжело поднимается из-за стола и поворачивается к Данте. Он садится на край стола, складывая руки на груди и смотрит на Данте изучающим взглядом, слегка прищурившись.

— Что это вообще было, Неро? — говорит Данте тихо. — Сначала ты бегаешь за мной по пятам, все пытаешься вынюхать детали этого проклятого дела, потом съезжаешь с катушек, лезешь ко мне в штаны, и все это с таким видом, будто ты совсем не понимаешь, что тебе нужно.

Неро слушает его на удивление спокойно, даже улыбается в конце фразы – криво, одними губами.

— Ты можешь мне сказать сейчас, что с тобой такое? — продолжает Данте, очевидно имея в виду “что с тобой не так”.

Он замечает, что рука Неро, сжатая в кулак, трясется – вероятно, от злости.

— Пошел ты, — отвечает Неро и шумно выдыхает.

Данте хочется вмазать ему как следует по лицу, чтобы кровь брызнула на идеально выглаженную рубашку, хочется почувствовать, как под пальцами хрустит нос мальчишки, как он низко стонет от боли. Но еще больше ему хочется, чтобы Неро ударил его в ответ, ему отчаянно нужно хоть какое-то подобие реалити чека. Потасовка была бы хорошим вариантом, безопасным.

— Ты больной, — безапелляционно заявляет Данте и делает шаг вперед, сокращая между ними расстояние. — И я не про твои приходы, а про то, что ни черта в своей жизни не контролируешь.

Неро смотрит на него исподлобья, почти не моргая, бросает зачем-то быстрый взгляд на фотографии, раскиданные по столу, и нервно облизывает нижнюю губу. Данте прикидывает, сколько времени у него уйдет на то, чтобы ударить и припечатать Неро к столу, но из мыслей его выдергивает голос пацана.

— Не надо меня жизни учить, у тебя самого не все с башкой в порядке, — Неро небрежно указывает рукой на одну из фотографий. — Ты не просто помешался на этом деле, ты к нему прямое отношение имеешь, мать твою.

Данте выдерживает его тяжелый взгляд.

— Ты правда полный придурок, если думаешь, что я оставлю тебя разбираться с этим дерьмом в одиночку.

Стандартная песня про опасности и риски уже не прокатит, мрачно думает Данте, глядя на вены на напряженных руках Неро. Ему кажется, что еще немного, и они просто взорвутся, забрызгивая все вокруг кровью.

Какое-то время они молчат, и Данте размышляет, стоит ли еще поднимать тему с перепихоном на кухне, но у него не получается даже сформулировать свой вопрос.

— Почему бы тебе не начать мне доверять? — неожиданно произносит Неро, будто сам сомневается в своих словах.

Руки у него начинают дрожать еще сильнее, и Данте думает, что нужно бы его как-то успокоить, чтобы не дошло до очередного приступа, как Неро громко ударяет кулаком по столу.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы остановили этого ублюдка. Чтобы это закончилось, — говорит он, наклоняя голову так, что Данте замечает у него на шее выцветающий засос.

В тишине слышно только то, как тяжело дышит Неро, уткнувшись взглядом в пол; Данте подходит еще ближе и замечает, как пацан рефлекторно дергается всем телом. Он кладет ему на голову ладонь, пропуская короткие волосы между пальцев, чуть ощутимо сжимает и тянет, заставляя Неро посмотреть на него снизу вверх. Взгляд у него не такой, как в тот вечер, когда они потрахались на кухне – теперь Неро смотрит зло, с кривой улыбкой.

На долю секунды у Данте проскальзывает мысль, что вот сейчас самое подходящее время для того, чтобы сделать шаг назад и отпустить мальчишку, поправить свою одежду и убраться из архивов к чертовой матери. А еще лучше – отправиться прямо в кабинет Мориссона, чтобы попросить о переводе. Но Неро тянется к нему первым, уверенно обхватывая его шею рукой, и Данте не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания ему отказывать.

Степлер слетает со стола с диким грохотом, Неро на секунду отстраняется, чтобы оглянуться, и Данте пользуется секундной заминкой, чтобы встать между его ног и толкнуться коленом. Неро опирается ладонью на одну из фотографий с развороченным телом – Данте успевает заметить, прежде чем коснуться губами его шеи. На это Неро отзывается тихим несдержанным стоном, и от одного этого звука воздух в помещении будто за секунду становится невыносимо горячим.

Охуенно, думает Данте, когда пацан обхватывает его обеими руками за лицо и глубоко целует в губы, широко открывая рот. Не хватало, конечно, еще потрахаться прямо на работе, среди фотографий трупов и газетных вырезок, в компании которых Неро, судя по всему, провел последние несколько суток.

Момент, когда Неро оказывается перед ним на коленях, Данте упускает. Он видит, как пацан расстегивает его ремень, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и думает, что то, кто из них не контролирует происходящее – это большой вопрос.

— Пацан, — протягивает Данте, но осекается на полуслове, когда чувствует горячие пальцы Неро на своем члене.

Становится почему-то кристально ясно, что нет никакой нужды пытаться это остановить или прекратить. Когда Неро пытается взять в рот полностью и тут же давится, Данте кладет ему на затылок ладонь и успокаивающе гладит.

— Черт, — раздраженно произносит Неро, вытирая слюну с губ. Он смотрит снизу вверх широко раскрытыми, будто безумными глазами.

Данте проводит по его щеке сжатой в кулак рукой, касается костяшками линии скул, тяжело выдыхает, когда Неро послушно ведет головой вслед за его ладонью. Ему хочется проверить, будет ли он таким же послушным и дальше, поэтому Данте мягко берет Неро под подбородок и заставляет задрать голову повыше.

— Открой, — говорит он, и Неро подчиняется без секундного промедления.

Данте не может сдержать улыбки и острого прилива возбуждения, когда проводит большим пальцем по нижней губе Неро, чувствуя, как тот приоткрывает рот сильнее. Ему хочется спросить, со всеми ли он такой послушный и охотливый до выполнения приказов или только ему выпала эта честь? По взгляду Неро – внимательному, напряженному – Данте понимает, что сейчас этих всех вопросов лучше задавать не стоит.

Он почти не подталкивает его, после короткого “Давай” Неро медленно надевается на его член сам, берет почти до конца, не сумев совсем немного. Данте застывает и пытается не двигаться, просто смотрит, как Неро выпускает его член изо рта, чтобы тут же взять снова. На этот раз у него получается лучше, и Данте тихо стонет, когда чувствует, что упирается в стенку горла.

Одна рука Неро, которая с ожогом, лежит на его бедре, чуть поглаживая или наоборот – больно сжимая ногтями, так Данте понимает, что нужно остановиться. Он старается не смотреть вниз, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом, но чувствует, что Неро смотрит, не отводя глаз, и от одной мысли сдерживаться становится все труднее.

— Давай, — хрипло говорит Неро, на пару секунд выпуская изо рта член.

Данте сразу догадывается, о чем он говорит, и перехватывает поудобнее за волосы. Неро тяжело дышит и быстро смаргивает слезы, а потом согласно кивает, и Данте входит в него до предела, придерживая голову и не позволяя отстраниться. Неро издает такой жалобный, сиплый звук, что у Данте даже хочет спросить, все ли в порядке, но в следующий миг пацан тихо стонет, видимо, сам того не осознавая до конца. Данте ждет еще несколько секунд, пока Неро не начинает задыхаться, а потом вытаскивает, глядя на его мокрое от слюны и слез лицо.

Больше Неро ни о чем не просит. Данте трахает его быстро, каждый раз дожидаясь момента, когда Неро начинает всхлипывать и морщиться от боли, дает секундную передышку и толкается опять. Ногтями пацан прочерчивает ему длинные неглубокие царапины на бедрах, но Данте не обращает внимания.

Когда он кладет ладонь на кадык Неро, то чувствует собственный член в его горле. Неро коротко всхлипывает, потом еще раз, потом смаргивает слезы и стонет – на этот раз недовольно. Данте смотрит на его покрасневшие глаза, которые пацан упрямо не отводит в сторону и не закрывает – пялится по-прежнему на него - и думает, что после такого им придется поговорить, это точно.

— Эй, пацан, — зовет он, хлопая Неро по щеке, совсем не уверенный в том, что его слышат.

Неро упрямо качает головой и сам обхватывает его член рукой, пропуская в рот, но на этот раз не заглатывает глубоко, а делает так, чтобы он оттопыривал щеку. Данте шумно выдыхает сквозь зубы.

Им нужно поговорить, определенно.

Данте не без усилия воли заставляет Неро отстраниться – пацан издает такой немыслимый звук, что Данте приходится отвести в сторону взгляд. Он нажимает ему двумя пальцами на челюсти, и Неро все так же послушно приоткрывает рот. Твою мать, думает Данте, глядя на его красные губы, дева Мария и Иосиф, это просто какой-то пиздец.

А потом Неро закрывает глаза и улыбается, и это окончательно доводит Данте до края. Он спускает ему прямо на лицо, и Неро рефлекторно дергается, но тут же улыбается шире, покорно выжидая, когда Данте закончит. Улыбка у него нервная, явно нездоровая, и Данте ждет чего угодно, начиная от очередного приступа и заканчивая истерическим смехом, однако Неро спокойно открывает глаза и смотрит на него все так же снизу вверх. Данте пытается что-то сказать, но пацан его опережает:

— Салфетки есть? Не думаю, что мне стоит ходить в таком виде по участку.

В голосе у него откровенная издевка, и Данте вдруг с пугающей ясностью понимает, что его только что очень глупо развели, причем уже второй раз. Он застегивает штаны и помогает Неро подняться, нащупывает салфетки в заднем кармане и протягивает. Пацан удивленно приподнимает брови, что особенно смешно наблюдать с его испачканным лицом.

— Такое ощущение, что ты готовился, — говорит Неро фальшивым веселым тоном.

Данте усмехается.

— Мечтай, мелкий. Всегда ношу их с собой, чтобы успокаивать родственников пострадавших на допросах, неизменно работает.

Неро сильно трет щеку и морщится.

— Какой ты джентльмен.

Голос у него севший, наверное, весь день будет горло саднить, думает Данте, тут же эту мысль отгоняя. Сейчас совсем не время для второго раунда.

— Я надеюсь, ты тут не ночуешь? — спрашивает он, неловко переводя тему. — Выглядишь дерьмово.

В глазах Неро читается красноречивое “и все же ты меня трахнул”, но он отвечает вполне серьезно:

— Не ночую. Мне нужно было разобраться самому во всем, что ты рассказал.

— И как, разобрался?

Несколько долгих секунд Неро молчит, потом вздыхает и вновь садится за стол, будто ничего вовсе не было. Данте наклоняется к газетным вырезкам через его плечо, замечает, как Неро напрягается, чувствуя его дыхание над ухом, и отстраняется.

— Слушай, — тяжело говорит Данте, присаживаясь на край стола.

На этот раз Неро поднимает голову и смотрит ему в глаза. Слова найти нелегко, поэтому Данте молчит с минуту, прежде чем разум подкидывает парочку более-менее подходящих реплик.

— Ты должен решить и сказать вслух, что тебе от меня нужно. - он ждет несколько секунд, но Неро упрямо молчит, и продолжает: — Чтобы мы работали как напарники? Или чтобы я всегда мог приехать к тебе по первому зову и подоткнуть одеяло во время очередного психоза?

На последнюю разу Неро, наконец, реагирует – раздраженно дергается и шумно вдыхает носом, проглатывая возмущение.

— То есть, ты мне одеяло подоткнул? Ты так, блядь, это называешь?

Данте мрачно смеется.

— Да уж, неудачно выразился. Но ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я.

Они опять молчат, и Данте тяжело вздыхает.

— Давай так. Раз уж мы работаем над этим делом вместе, раз уж я рассказал тебе больше, чем ты смог бы когда-либо получить, ночуя в этих вонючих архивах, то ты будешь меня слушаться.

Неро шумно сглатывает, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Сейчас я тебе приказываю убраться из участка домой и отоспаться. А завтра утром я за тобой заеду, и мы вместе будем работать над всеми уликами, что у нас сейчас есть. Ты понял?

Неро кивает без промедления. Серьезный, почти угрожающий тон Данте ему явно не нравится, но все же он понимает, в какие моменты лучше не спорить. В конце концов, он отличный солдат.

Ему даже кажется, что возможно, они нащупали тонкую, едва уловимую точку равновесия – эквилибриум между двумя людьми с охуенными проблемами с доверием. В этот момент хлопает металлическая дверь архивов, и Данте машинально напрягает плечи, оборачиваясь на чужие шаги.

Это секретарша, которая и направила его сюда. Она смотрит на него несколько подозрительно, и Данте лихорадочно соображает, достаточно ли подозрительно они выглядят со стороны. Ему наплевать на сплетни, но отчего-то не хочется, чтобы Неро в это втягивали.

Все оказывается куда хуже, чем он думал.

— Мистер Моррисон просит вас зайти к нему, — неуверенно говорит секретарша, нервно вертит в руках какую-то папку. — Сообщили о третьем теле.

\---

— Черт, — говорит Данте. — Черт. Проклятье.

У Неро примерно такие же мысли, хоть он и не совсем понимает, отчего Данте так сильно расстроен именно этим трупом. На предыдущих он был куда сдержаннее. Может это из-за того, что труп порезан куда хуже, чем предыдущие – крови натекло столько, что песок под ним почти почернел.

А может из-за того, что труп находят буквально в двухстах метров от дома Неро.

Ему должно быть куда неприятнее от этого факта – но Неро ничего не чувствует, кроме глухого раздражения и чувства вины, опять. Он думает, что может, если бы ночевал дома, успел бы что-то заметить. Это чушь, труп еще не успел остыть, его прикончили этим утром. При свете дня, почти возле жилых домов – что бы убийца ни хотел сказать, это будто очередная унизительная пощечина им.

— Сукин сын, — говорит Данте, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Неро сидит перед трупом, уперевшись одним коленом в землю. Нико с командой еще не доехала, поэтому он старается ничего не задеть, только визуально осмотреть тело.

Этот человек перед смертью страдал, понимает Неро, и у него становится пресной слюна. На теле все так же один разрез, но по развороченным кускам кожи видно, что делался он в несколько этапов, и довольно умело. В этот раз убийца не озаботился положением рук или прочими символами – он был зол, очень зол, кажется Неро. Но почему здесь? Он думает, ищет в себе отголосок волнения, но ничего не находит – ему по-прежнему все равно, что труп у него практически на пороге. Что его действительно волнует, так почему именно это место. Чертов Данте и его чертовы секреты.

Он ищет Данте глазами, замечает, как под желтую ленту ограждения подныривает Нико с криминалистами и поднимает руку в приветствии. Она машет ему в ответ, и Неро поднимается на ноги, оставляя ей тело для изучения.

Данте разговаривает с патрульным, который указывает пальцем на сидящую в полицейской машине женщину – Неро видел ее частенько, выгуливающую собаку. Видимо, она и нашла тело.

— Твоя соседка? — спрашивает Данте, оглядываясь на него.

Неро кивает.

— Что-нибудь о ней?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Неро.

— В смысле не знаешь?

— Мы не знакомы.

— Вы живете в соседних домах.

Неро оставляет этот вопрос без ответа. Патрульный смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице, но Неро не собирается оправдываться еще и перед ним.

— На пару слов, — говорит он Данте.

— Мы тут еще не закончили.

Неро поднимает руку и берет его за плечо чуть выше локтя, сжимает пальцы.

— На пару слов, — с нажимом повторяет он.

Данте опасно прищуривается. Проверять границы его полномочий – не лучшая идея сейчас, но Неро с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не дать ему по лицу прямо в этот момент.

— Мы отойдем обсудить детали дела, — говорит Данте патрульному, даже не глядя на него. Он смотрит прямо на Неро, отцепляя его пальцы от своего плеча.

Едва они отходят на расстояние, где их не будет слышно самым близко находящимся полицейским, Неро теряет всякое терпение.

— Какого черта, Данте, — говорит он, и голос у него прерывается от ярости. – Что еще ты скрыл?

Проклятье, а он же ведь почти поверил ему. Там, в архивах. Поплыл от того, что ему доверили правду. Какую-то часть правды, поправляет он сам себя.

— О чем ты? — спрашивает Данте, и выглядит он несколько озадаченным.

— Не заставляй меня начистить тебе рожу прямо здесь, — предостерегающе говорит Неро.

Данте фыркает.

— Я бы посмотрел, как ты попытаешься, — насмешливо говорит он.

Сукин сын.

—Ты не сказал мне, — Неро тыкает Данте в грудь пальцем. — Ты пообещал, что мы будем работать над делом вместе. И ты не сказал мне.

— Не сказал тебе что? — внезапно очень серьезно спрашивает Данте.

— Что было еще место. Значимое.

— Какое место?

— Какое, блять, еще может быть место? — теряя терпение, говорит Неро. — Ты не подумал сказать мне, что были еще потенциальные места, где этот свихнувшийся решит оставить подарочек? Что было здесь, еще одно неудавшееся нападение? Отсюда перетаскивали жертву? Что?

Данте кладет ему руки на плечи, и Неро осекается. Ладони у него теплые, ощущаются через рубашку, и Неро беспомощно чувствует, что если Данте надавит чуть сильнее, он опустится на колени прямо здесь.

— Неро, — говорит Данте внезапно тихо и очень серьезно, — это место никак не связано с старыми убийствами. Никак.

— Тогда почему здесь? Что здесь такого?

— Ты, - просто говорит Данте, и у Неро внезапно перехватывает горло.

Паника поднимается холодной волной, растекаясь по конечностям, но Неро пытается сконцентрироваться и отогнать ее.

Данте отпускает его, и Неро чуть ли не тянется за его руками. Он тяжело трет лицо ладонями.

— Я же просил тебя держаться подальше от этого дела, — в голосе у Данте нет ни капли злости, только усталость. — Черт, Неро. Я же просил.

— Я могу о себе позаботиться, — недовольно говорит Неро .

Уж точно последнее, что ему нужно от Данте – чтобы с ним нянчились, будто он в программе защиты свидетелей.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Тогда объясни.

Данте чуть качает головой.

— Сегодня ночуешь у меня, — решает он, завершая разговор.

— Не надо, — зло говорит Неро.

— Не надо что? Здесь ты оставаться не будешь. Хочешь, я оставлю тебя в участке в изоляторе?

— Не надо делать вид, что тебе не все равно, — Неро пытается держать голос ровным, но слабо получается.

Данте смотрит на него почти удивленно.

— Ты серьезно?

— Блять, — Неро тяжело сжимает переносицу пальцами. — Какой же ты мудак. Если ты думаешь, что из-за пары херовых перепихонов ты мне чем-то _обязан_, то расслабься. Ты мне ничего не должен.

Данте выпускает воздух через зубы со свистом.

— Если бы здесь уже не было оперативной группы, — доверительно сообщает он Неро, — я бы тебе врезал.

— Что? — он ожидал какого угодно ответа – но только не этого.

— У тебя вроде после этого начинает башка лучше варить, — говорит Данте. — Может до тебя и дошло бы, что тебе надо будет получше постараться, чтобы я чувствовал себя обязанным.

Неро отводит взгляд. Ему становится чертовски неловко.

— Сегодня ночуешь у меня, — повторяет Данте. — Но если хочешь, предложение изолятора еще в силе.

Неро хмыкает. Внезапно ему становится гораздо легче – может, ему и не стоило заводить этот разговор. Может, Данте действительно просто не хочет найти на этот раз его труп, вскрытый от горла до паха. Может, ему и правда не все равно – Неро не дает себе додумать эту мысль, обрывает себя сразу же.

— Правда что ли, херово было? — вырывает его из мыслей вопрос Данте.

— Что? — переспрашивает Неро.

— Ты сказал – _из-за пары херовых перепихонов_. Что херового-то было? Обычно никто не жалуется.

Неро хмыкает, не отвечая. Дурацкая фраза окончательно развеивает напряжение между ними – ему даже хочется ответить «можем проверить», но ему сейчас вряд ли хватит самообладания на обмен колкостями.

— Пошли, — говорит он, отворачиваясь, чтобы Данте не заметил, что он начал краснеть.

— Пошли, — соглашается Данте.

\---

Неро чувствует себя чертовски неловко в чужих домах – по возвращении на гражданку его еще пытались звать друзья на вечеринки, но его вечно мрачное лицо и отсиживание в углу, похоже, оказалось не лучшим пати стартером. Понемногу дружеские приглашения сменились на приглашения из вежливости, а потом закончились и они. Не то, чтобы Неро особенно расстроился из-за этого – наоборот, это принесло только облегчение. Он давно нигде не чувствовал себя уместным.

На удивление, он чувствует себя вполне себе уместно у Данте дома. Он почти решился на то, чтобы заночевать в участке – слишком уж отвратным было ожидание чертовски длинного вечера, заполненного липким молчанием и неловкими попытками подобрать общие темы. В конце концов, Неро решает, что он в любой момент может свалить обратно в участок, вряд ли Данте расстроится, когда он уберется из его дома.

Все оказывается куда лучше. Даже подозрительно хорошо. Данте разваливается на диване со стаканом бурбона, беззастенчиво разглядывая его. Неро сосредоточенно тыкает палочками бокс с лапшой – есть ему не хочется, но надо чем-то занять руки – и время от времени зыркает на Данте исподлобья.

— Расскажешь, как заполучил? — спрашивает Данте.

— Что? — не сразу соображает Неро.

Данте выразительно указывает взглядом на его правую руку – даже из-под застегнутой манжеты рубашки виден край ожога, заходящий на ладонь. Неро опять с трудом подавляет желание спрятать руку на спину. У Неро есть пара заготовленных ответов на навязчивые вопросы по поводу ожога: с большим отрывом лидирует молчание, “нет” и “пошел нахуй”.

— Белый фосфор, — внезапно для самого себя говорит он и тут же затыкается, тяжело сглатывая. Какого черта он это сказал? И какого черта он сказал это _Данте_? Ему определенно не нужна его сраная жалость.

— Ого, — присвистывает Данте, — я думал, после Фаллуджи мы этим не баловались.

— Как видишь, — пожимает плечами Неро.

Аппетит у него окончательно пропадает, и он отставляет полупустой бокс на журнальный столик между ними, откидывается на спинку кресла. Данте рассматривает его со сдержанным интересом, болтая тумблером в руке – лед едва слышно щелкает о стекло.

— И давно это у тебя? — спрашивает Данте.

— Давно _что_ у меня? — опять переспрашивает Неро, чувствуя себя чертовски глупо.

— Страсть к жесткой ебле для проверки реальности контроля над ситуацией, — внезапно говорит Данте, насмешливо глядя на него.

Тут уже пригождаются топ-три из его ответов на неловкие вопросы.

— Пошел ты, — хмурится Неро, одновременно чувствуя, как приливает кровь к щекам.

Данте беззлобно смеется.

— С кем ты еще в участке трахался? Давай, хочу знать грязные подробности.

— Что конкретно во фразе “пошел ты” тебе не понятно?

— Значит, больше ни с кем? Так дело во мне? — насмешливо щурясь, продолжает Данте.

Неро фыркает и заводит глаза. Ему почему-то становится лучше от этих дурацких разговоров. Он знает, что рано или поздно им придется поговорить о том, что между ними происходит, и ему становится чуть спокойнее, осознавая, что Данте к этому относится так легко.

Или делает вид, что относится так легко.

Взгляд у него все такой же цепкий – может, конечно, годы работы в полицейском департаменте дают знать свое. А может, Неро здесь на очередном допросе.

— Что попалось? — говорит Неро, кивая в сторону свободной руки Данте, которая лежит на спинке дивана. В пальцах он крутит смятую бумажку – предсказание из дурацкого китайского печенья, Данте его конечно же достал первым делом, не обращая внимание на, собственно, само печенье.

Ему неинтересно, что написано на бумажке. Да и Данте вряд ли интересно ему отвечать. Он не отводит взгляда – и Неро так же смотрит ему прямо в глаза, чувствуя, как под ребрами начинает завязываться узел. Молчание затягивается, и Неро думает – к черту это все. Он не разменивается на лишние движения, в пару шагов сокращает расстояние, забирает у Данте из пальцев тумблер с виски и ставит его на журнальный столик, безо всякого стеснения садится ему на колени, уперев ноги по обеим сторонам его бедер, и в пару движений расстегивает ремень.

Данте смотрит на него вначале с удивлением, потом с жадностью, зрачки у него расширены. Он резко притягивает его к себе за шею, прикусывает нижнюю губу, кладет вторую руку на задницу, сжимая. Неро чувствует, как начинает расслабляться узел под ребрами – чертов Данте был прав, все довольно просто, ему всего лишь надо почувствовать контроль над ситуацией. Что он делает то, что ему хочется, и получает закономерный ответ. Данте и его предсказуемость в этом всем отлично помогает.

Помогала – в этот раз все летит к чертям. Неро вылизывает его шею, едва касаясь зубами, пропускает руки под рубашку, когда чувствует, как Данте осторожно, но настойчиво его отрывает от себя.

— Не так, — говорит он запыхавшимся голосом. — Давай не так.

Неро поднимается, озадаченный. Не так? Что он имеет в виду? Сообразив, он быстро слазит на пол и устраивается между разведенных коленей, вопросительно подняв брови.

Данте приглушенно матерится под нос и тяжело прикрывает глаза на секунду. Он сжимает-разжимает пальцы, которые на автомате вплел Неро в волосы, едва тот опустился на колени.

— Не так, — говорит он мягко, переведя дыхание. — Неро.

От звука своего имени Неро ведет. Он тяжело сглатывает. Данте наклоняется к нему ближе, проводит костяшками пальцев вдоль челюсти, оглаживает затылок. Потом мягко приподнимает подбородок и целует, не так, как раньше, без настойчивости и напора, скорее передает инициативу Неро – и тот тянется к нему, раскрывает губы, первым толкается языком, сцепляет ладони у Данте на затылке. Когда Данте отстраняется, он почти следует за ним с обиженным звуком, потом чувствует, как его за плечи поднимают на ноги и послушно встает, так же послушно идет, куда его направляют, слишком увлеченный чужим ртом. Когда Данте мягко давит ему на грудь, вынуждая лечь, и едва его спина касается покрывала, Неро резко деревенеет и полностью открывает глаза, тяжело дыша.

Черт. Черт, только не это. Кровать – это уже слишком. Неро хочет, чтобы его трахнули быстро и неряшливо, не снимая одежды, не проверяя даже, получил ли он сам разрядку. Что ему определенно _не нужно_ – это задумываться и ощущать, что происходит. Он протестующе мычит в поцелуй и упирается Данте в плечи – только чтобы он перехватил его руки за запястья и плотно прижал над головой.

Неро чувствует себя уязвимым.

— Пусти, — тихо говорит он. — Пусти, Данте, черт возьми.

Данте тут же отпускает его руки, но заводит ладонь ему под затылок и утыкается в шею, второй проводит вдоль бедра, закидывая его ногу на себя.

— Неро, — говорит он снова, и это нечестный, грязный прием, звать его по имени _таким_ голосом. — Дай мне сделать все, как нужно. В этот раз.

Чем _этот_ раз должен отличаться от всех остальных, лихорадочно думает Неро. Данте придавливает его к кровати всем весом, но почему-то Неро уверен, что он его тут же отпустит, если он попросит. Он даже прогоняет в голове ситуацию – он говорит Данте нет, тот поднимается, заводит глаза, попрекает Неро какой-то дурацкой шуткой вроде того, что теперь он надолго займет душ, уходит спать в гостинную, не слушая протесты Неро. Он проводит ночь в чужой кровати, едва ли высыпается, утром они обмениваются колкостями, заваривая кофе. Может, им даже удастся перепихнуться в ванной или на кухне, пока не запахнет горелыми тостами, о которых они забудут. Это хороший вариант, безопасный.

Данте поднимается над ним на локтях, глядя в его лицо очень внимательно. Он видимо понял настроения Неро, и только ждет, когда он скажет это вслух.

Впервые за последние годы – впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся на гражданку, как он проходил терапию, обучение, службу – Неро чувствует, что полностью кому-то доверяет. Что он полностью контролирует ситуацию. Он ищет в себе отголосок паники, на пробу сжимает-разжимает покалеченную руку – ничего. Все, что он чувствует, это спокойствие и тяжелую волну возбуждения.

— Неро? — вопросительно зовет Данте. Судя по его лицу, ему крайне тяжело держать себя в руках и ждать.

Неро высвобождает из-под него вторую ногу и обхватывает его бедрами. Кладет одну руку между лопаток, а второй притягивает его к себе за шею. Данте вздыхает с таким облегчением, что Неро чувствует, как у него поднимаются в улыбке уголки губ.

Данте стягивает через голову собственную рубашку, судя по треску, лишаясь пары пуговиц, но вряд ли его сейчас это волнует. Но он расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Неро аккуратно, хотя пальцы у него немного трясутся, проводит языком широкую влажную полосу вдоль ключиц, закончив. Он проводит ладонями по бокам, по груди, переходит на плечи. Когда его пальцы касаются границы шрама от ожога, он останавливается, снова поднимает голову, глядя Неро в глаза с безмолвным вопросом. Неро тяжело сглатывает, а потом думает, почему бы и нет. Если уж он готов подставить Данте спину, почему бы и не показать ему и это. Разве у него еще что-то осталось? Он кивает, и Данте мягко стягивает рубашку целиком, проводит вдоль покалеченной руки от запястья до плеча, едва касаясь.

— Больно? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — честно отвечает Неро.

Данте проходится вдоль ожога губами, дыхание необычно ощущается на чувствительной коже рубцов. Неро чувствует себя странно – со времен госпиталя он показывал руку целиком только врачам на медицинских осмотрах. Он чувствует себя очень открытым – и это опять приносит какое-то облегчение.

Данте опять что-то спрашивает, какой-то дурацкий вопрос. Неро думает, неужели он еще не понял.

— Да, — говорит он Данте на ухо, влажно касаясь губами. — Да, Данте. _Пожалуйста._

\---

Ночью становится прохладно. Данте бесшумно встает, чтобы прикрыть окно, и машинально замирает, когда краем глаза улавливает какое-то движение. Он вглядывается в темноту несколько долгих минут, смотрит, как мерно колышутся ветки деревьев, которые и привлекли его внимание. На улице ни души - это дерьмовый район, одни старики вокруг и брошенные дома, никому ненужные, ровно как и жильцы. За полтора часа Данте не замечает ни одного человека, однако ощущение, будто за ним наблюдают, не проходит. Внутренности скручивает узлом то ли от волнения, то ли от осознания того, что он прекрасно понимает, как события будут разворачиваться дальше. Самое дерьмое – он практически никак не может что-либо поменять.

Неро спит на животе, скомканная простыня прикрывает задницу и ноги, и в этой полутьме он выглядит как произведение искусства. Данте усмехается, живо себе представляя выражение лица Неро, если бы он сказал это ему. Наверное, пацан сначала нахмурился, потом тупо переспросил, хотя прекрасно бы все услышал с первого раза, а потом покраснел как школьник и пробурчал что-то невнятное.

Данте садится на край постели и касается рукой его спины; Неро издает недовольный звук, раздраженно ведет один раз плечом и успокаивается. У Данте впервые за все время появляется возможность как следует рассмотреть все шрамы, которыми изрезано его тело – без спешки, без пристального недовольного взгляда Неро, которым он его одаривал, стоило Данте коснуться выпуклых линий, пусть и случайно.

Правую лопатку перечеркивает самый большой из его шрамов; Данте предполагает, что подобное мог оставить после себя армейский нож, самый обычный, особенно если глянуть на начало царапины – глубокий надрез, будто вогнали оружие в порыве ярости, явно намереваясь причинить сильную боль. Нож, скорее всего, подержали какое-то время, потом мазнули вверх, как будто из интереса, а потом воткнули снова, на этот раз глубже. Вытащили уже под лопаткой - там, где начинается верхнее крыло спины.

Данте убирает руку и касается двумя пальцами небольшого, но более выпуклого шрама на шее. Он заметил его еще в первый раз, когда они целовались в доме Неро, когда у него единственный раз хватило мозгов, чтобы отказать и отстраниться. Этот шрам похож на те, что остаются от друзей – на спор или в пылу шуточной драки. Данте ловит себя на мысли, что ему даже представить трудно, как могли бы выглядеть друзья Неро, но он допускает, что его напарник мог быть годы назад совсем другим человеком.

Возможно, он бы спросил Неро обо всех его отметинах, потому что уверен, что ему бы рассказали. Но все-таки пацан не ошибался, когда орал на него во время очередного приступа, и такого права – лезть в его жизнь – у Данте действительно нет. Он и без того доставил Неро слишком много хлопот, подверг его опасности. В конце концов, это все началось из-за него, Данте, а значит, им же и закончится.

Он оглядывает еще одну отметину – царапину на левом боку, что уходит к торсу и заканчивается в районе пупка. Данте не прикасается рукой, но помнит, как целовал этот шрам и помнит, как задушенно всхлипнул в тот момент Неро, дернул рукой, будто хотел остановить его, но потом устало уронил ладонь на постель, безмолвно разрешая касаться его и дальше.

Все эти жесты доверия доходят до Данте сейчас, и в голову медленно, словно одна за другой зажигаются лампочки – он прокручивает все мимолетные жесты, все взгляды Неро исподлобья, все его едва различимые просьбы, сказанные шепотом, и понимает как никогда ясно, что все это время он все делал неправильно. Не нужно было разрешать пацану с ним работать, ему следовало бы на первой же планерке сказать Мориссону, что у Неро приступы, что он, кажется, так и не вернулся с войны. Максимум его бы перевели в отдел расследований домашнего насилия, ездил бы на вызовы бдительных соседей, коих в Редгрейве можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. Пацан бы сидел за ежеквартальными отчетами и патрулировал улицы –практически никакого риска.

Данте аккуратно снимает со спинки стола свою куртку, перехватывает ее в другую руку;

на секунду мелькает сомнение, действительно ли он хорошо все обдумал? Еще не поздно вернуться в постель и сделать вид, что он не пытался уйти. Трупов уже не воскресить, а вдвоем с Неро они бы наверняка смогли поймать преступника быстрее, так ведь?

Данте морщится, когда осознает, что использовал, пусть всего лишь в мыслях, слово “преступник”. Назови его чертово имя, хватит играть в загадки с самим собой.

Он бросает взгляд на Неро, который хмурится во сне, чуть приоткрывая рот, будто разговаривает с кем-то, рассматривает его мышцы на спине, пытается запомнить как можно больше деталей, будто это вовсе не его напарник, а очередная улика.

Нестерпимо хочется бросить чертову куртку, вернуться в постель и запустить пальцы в волосы Неро, потянуть на себя несильно, чтобы он проснулся и недовольно потер глаза. Хочется поцеловать его в шею и, возможно, укусить, послушать, как Неро будет ворчать и пытаться делать вид, что ему не нравится. Хочется в кои-то веки сделать выбор в пользу чего-то нормального, и от одной лишь мысли Данте тяжело сглатывает. Не ври себе, мрачно думает он, даже не пытайся. Если у тебя и был когда-то шанс сделать такой выбор, то ты его давным-давно проебал.

Разум рисует ему лицо Вергилия, его холодные, ничего не выражающие глаза, сомкнутые губы. Данте устало потирает глаза и вздыхает. Интересно, какой он сейчас? Нет никаких сомнений в том, что он жив, но Данте в последний раз видел его так давно, что вряд ли Вергилий по-прежнему выглядит абсолютно так же.

Бросая еще один взгляд на спящего Неро, Данте мысленно себя отчитывает. Как ему в голову вообще пришло, что связаться с мальчишкой – это хорошая идея? С Неро-то все как раз было понятно – Данте видел глаза, которыми он на него смотрит, с самой первой встречи все прекрасно знал. Но как ему самому хватило ума подпустить мальчишку к себе и подвергнуть его жизнь такой опасности?

Черт побери, думает Данте, поворачиваясь в сторону двери. Как он вообще мог забыть про то единственное, что всегда было по-настоящему важным.

Неро до последнего уверен, что Данте не заметил хвост.

Он открывает глаза, едва только тихо щелкает дверь – Данте смывается мастерски, если бы Неро не проснулся куда раньше его ухода, он бы ничего не услышал. Он находит одежду на ощупь, одевается по-солдатски быстро. Он чертовски рад, что приехал на своей машине, нащупывая ключи в кармане. Неро на какое-то мгновение задерживает ладонь над кобурой с пистолетом, которую он оставил на журнальном столике – чувствует, что его бросает в жар, когда память слишком уж ярко подкидывает воспоминание, как он снимал здесь ремень с кобурой каких-то пару часов назад.

Он берет оружие в руку. Холодная тяжесть пистолета отрезвляет, прочищает мысли. Неро на автомате проверяет обойму, ставит на предохранитель и застегивает кобуру.

Окно удается открыть бесшумно – везет с первым этажом, Неро осторожно спрыгивает на землю, группируясь. Он успевает увидеть габаритные огни отъезжающей тачки Данте, едва не теряет красные огоньки из виду, пока заводит свой пикап. Он не включает фары, едет на более чем достаточном расстоянии – но когда через пару поворотов Неро соображает, куда они едут, он сворачивает с основной дороги и дает газу, срезая объездной дорогой.

Он так спешит, что ему даже не хватает времени подумать – а может, не хватает желания. Неро отгоняет назойливые мысли и давит в зародыше тошнотворное присутствие паники. Он не питает особых иллюзий по поводу того, что Данте сказал бы ему все – он и так сказал куда больше, чем следовало. Это дело для него личное, и уж точно он увидел нужное послание для себя. Может, увидел и скрыл, может, поощрил Неро интерпретировать что-то из улик иначе – когда сам прекрасно все понял.

И раз уж они сейчас едут на окраину города, к заброшенному зданию бывшей городской средней школы, послание было более, чем очевидным.

Там было последнее тело – последнее, которое нашли. Там арестовали Аркхэма, и где-то там пропал Вергилий. Неро приглушенно ругается, со всем этим фарсом и символизмом было очевидно, что убийца сунется в самое знаковое место. Зря он не сообразил выбить у Моррисона наблюдение.

Неро лихорадочно думает, пытаясь просчитать все возможные варианты. Скорее всего, убийце надо повидаться с Данте лично – и скорее всего, он более чем прозрачно намекнул приходить одному. И Данте, конечно же, повелся, чертов дурак. Ему хватит самоуверенности думать, что он справится в одиночку.

Неро внезапно думает, что, если он опоздает. Воображение живо подсовывает то, как он, перемазывая руки в крови, пытается нащупать у Данте пульс – дело заведомо проигрышное, учитывая вскрытую грудину. Неро тяжело сглатывает пресную слюну и давит педаль в пол. Он не может дать ему умереть – умереть одному – только не теперь.

Но он действительно до последнего был уверен, что хвост Данте не заметил. Свою ошибку он понимает только когда заворачивает за угол, стараясь не хрустеть стеклянным крошевом от давным-давно выбитых окон, и получает мощный хук в челюсть.

Неро стоит чудовищной концентрации и усилия, чтобы не выстрелить. Он успевает снять палец со спускового крючка в последний момент, вместо этого размахиваясь пистолетом, и врезает Данте в ответ. Тот блокирует удар, перехватывает руку и мощно прикладывает его лицом о стенку – шероховатый бетон обдирает Неро скулу, он чувствует привкус крови во рту от лопнувшей губы. Данте заворачивает ему руку за спину до боли, вынуждая выпустить пистолет, и Неро, не сдержавшись, стонет через зубы от боли.

— Черт! —шипит он. — Пусти, Данте.

— Неро? — действительно удивленно спрашивает Данте у него над самым ухом.

Давление с локтя тут же исчезает. Сильные руки встряхивают его за плечи и разворачивают – Неро пользуется этим движением, чтобы ударить Данте под дых и отскочить на безопасное расстояние, наставив на него глок.

Данте упирается в колени, пытаясь отдышаться, потом выпрямляется. Плечи у него напряжены, ладонь лежит на расстегнутой кобуре. Неро не собирается с ним играть в ковбоев, проверяя, кто первее выстрелит: внезапно появляется крайне неприятное осознание, что он не сможет выстрелить в Данте.

И что он не уверен в обратном.

Они стоят, тяжело дыша, друг напротив друга. Видно скорее очертания и абрисы – лунный свет проникает через провалившийся потолок старого коридора, но его недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть в темноте детали.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает, наконец, Данте. Голос у него уже ровный – но в нем проскакивает что-то, что Неро не может уловить.

— Решил проверить, куда ты собрался на ночь глядя.

— Это не твое дело, — неожиданно резко отвечает Данте.

Все это кажется довольно сюрреалистичным. Неро чувствует себя чертовски странно, наставляя пистолет на Данте, учитывая, что тело еще помнит ощущения его внутри.

Между ними едва ли пара метров, а Неро кажется, будто расстояние ширится, как пропасть.

— Если ты собрался получить медаль за поимку ублюдка в одиночку, — говорит Неро, — то не выйдет.

Дурацкая шутка. Но даже ей Данте бы усмехнулся в любое другое время. Сейчас он смотрит серьезно – зрение привыкает к темноте, и Неро видит, как поблескивают у него белки глаз.

— Если ты собрался умереть здесь в одиночку, — куда тише произносит Неро, – то тоже не выйдет.

Он не уверен, игра ли это теней на лице у Данте, но он готов поклясться, что на нем мелькает сожаление.

— Тебе нужно убираться отсюда, — говорит Данте, и тон у него гораздо мягче, чем в прошлый раз.

— Черта с два.

Данте вздыхает и устало потирает переносицу. Вторая рука все так же лежит на кобуре, замечает Неро.

— Это все тебя не касается, — твердо говорит Данте. — Это только _мое_ дело. Которое я должен завершить.

— Можешь засунуть это _свое_ дело себе в задницу, — внезапно прорывает Неро. Он опускает пистолет и оказывается рядом в два быстрых шага, прихватывая Данте за рубашку.

Лицо его близко – так близко. Даже в полутьме Неро видит в расстегнутом вороте след от собственных зубов на шее.

— Ты обещал, — говорит он упрямо, — что мы закроем это дело вместе.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Не понимаю чего?

Данте не отвечает.

— Не понимаю _чего_? — с нажимом переспрашивает Неро. — Мне вот кажется, что это ты не понимаешь. Знаешь, какого черта я здесь? Какого черта я вылез из кровати и тащился за тобой хвостом? Ну, давай, спроси меня, что я здесь делаю. Почему я здесь.

Данте по-прежнему молчит. По челюсти у него проходятся желваки.

— Потому что я верю тебе, сукин ты сын, — сам отвечает на собственный вопрос Неро и ему стоит всей его силы воли удержать голос от того, чтобы он предательски не сорвался. — Ты же ведь сам сделал все, чтобы я тебе поверил, ублюдок ты.

На лице у Данте удивление сменяет недоверие, и наконец он поднимает брови в таком искреннем сожалении и раскаянии, что из горла Неро вырывается хриплый смешок.

— Неро, — Данте убирает наконец руку с рукоятки пистолета, кладет ладонь ему на шею, зарываясь в короткие волосы на затылке. — Черт, я обещаю тебе, что все объясню. Но сейчас ты должен убраться отсюда. _Пожалуйста._

Неро ищет и не может найти ни оттенка фальши в этой просьбе. Он с трудом сглатывает пересохшим горлом, и думает, думает, думает, лихорадочно пытаясь решить, что ему делать.

Все это рушится в один момент, когда они слышат звук, отлично разносящийся по пустым гулким помещениям – стон боли, тут же прервавшийся, будто у жертвы на секунду достали из-зо рта кляп и тут же вернули и на месте, и тошнотворный влажный звук ломающейся кости.

Вопрос _что ему делать_ отпадает сам собой. В боевых условиях Неро действует стремительно и четко – мир вокруг будто бы замедляется, а мысли не успевают за движениями. Пара секунд, ему вполне достаточно, чтобы

выхватить пистолет из кобуры на поясе Данте

ударить его тупой рукоятью в висок

поставить подножку

спринтом преодолеть поворот до входа в бывший спортивный зал

толкнуть дверь

навести пистолет

Крыша здесь провалилась почти вся, и через нее видно звездное небо – лунный свет заливает пустое пространство зала и остатки сломанных трибун. Неро кажется, будто бы он замечает тень в дальнем конце зала, у второго входа, но он тут же переключает все внимание на две фигуры в самом центре зала. Одна – почти бесформенная из-за расплывающейся из-под нее лужи крови, совсем черной в отсутствие освещения. Это он должен был издать стон, предсмертный, понимает Неро – тело слишком обмякшее, чтобы быть живым.

Рядом с ним сидит на корточках мужчина, Неро видны только широкие плечи, обтянутые светлой рубашкой.

— Руки так, чтобы я их видел, — говорит он и взводит курок. Щелчок кажется оглушительно громким в тишине зала.

Мужчина лениво, не спеша поднимается, поворачивается к нему. Неро бессознательно отмечает, что руки у него пустые, да и на ладонях нет крови – как и ни одной капли на безукоризненной рубашке. Но как? Если это он только что разделал этого несчастного…

Сердце у него пропускает удар, и все мысли тут же выбивает из головы, когда он переводит взгляд с рук на лицо. На какое-то мгновение Неро кажется, что это сон или дурацкая галлюцинация – уж это лицо он видел несчетное количество раз, пока пялился в свою доску с уликами. Высокие скулы, резкая линия подбородка, тонкие губы. Только глаза отличаются, на фото никак не передать колючего холодного взгляда, буквально пронизывающего до костей.

Вергилий.

Его не должно здесь быть. Он не может здесь быть.

— Руки, чтобы я видел, — повторяет Неро, сжимая пистолет до побелевших костяшек.

— Я так не думаю, — говорит Вергилий, и голос у него такой же холодный, как и взгляд.

Ожившая газетная вырезка. Неро на какое-то мгновение становится нехорошо. Он будто бы и не постарел ни на один год с того единственного фото.

— Стой на месте, или я стреляю, — предупреждает Неро. Вдоль позвоночника у него собирается холодный пот. Сможет ли он застрелить призрака?

Вергилий фыркает, отмахиваясь от него, будто от мухи, и направляется прямо к нему.

Время растягивается, будто патока – Неро даже кажется, будто воздух звенит от тишины. Это привычная ему рутина: если он видит опасность, опасность должна быть устранена. Он так и не вписался в гражданскую жизнь, он и не умеет-то ничего толком – но в одном ему не откажешь, одно дело он выучил наизусть, до мышечной памяти. Он не промахивается.

Вергилий делает движение в его сторону.

Неро стреляет.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты можешь осторожнее?

— Не дергайся.

— Я бы не дергался, если бы ты был осторожнее.

Голоса доносятся приглушенно, будто через вату. Неро с трудом разлепляет глаза и тупо пялится в потолок: желтые потеки на старой побелке, темный след плесени в углу, тошнотворно медленно крутящиеся лопасти вентилятора. Голова кружится, и сухой язык будто бы не помещается во рту, царапая небо. Он пытается сглотнуть пересохшим горлом вязкую слюну, и висок резко прошивает болью.

Ах да.

Он пытается прикрыть глаза ладонью, но обнаруживает, что левая рука пристегнута к изголовью кровати пластиковой стяжкой. Неро поднимает глаза и осматривает пережатое запястье, медленно собирая мысли в голове. Потом точно так же медленно поворачивается в сторону голосов и хмурится.

Первым его встречает колючий взгляд светло-голубых, почти прозрачных глаз. Глядя на то, как поворачивает голову Вергилий, Данте тоже прослеживает направление его взгляда, и Неро переводит глаза на него – а потом обратно на Вергилия.

Они сидят на соседней кровати, судя по антуражу застиранных покрывал и потертых обоев с геометрическим узором в стиле семидесятых, это какой-то задрипанный мотель на окраине. На Вергилии нет рубашки, плечо у него все в потеках засохшей и свежей крови. Данте сидит рядом, подогнув одну ногу, и сосредоточенно копается в ране кончиком складного ножа.

Висок опять прошивает болью так, что у Неро перед глазами мелькает белая вспышка. Он прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать, и на пару секунд прикрывает глаза, восстанавливая события вчерашней ночи.

Он выстрелил – он точно помнит, что выстрелил. Но Данте успел его догнать, Неро бы никогда не промахнулся, с такого расстояния тем более. Данте врезался ему в спину, пуля ушла по траектории ниже, они покатились по полу, Неро получил по виску чем-то холодным и тяжелым – рукоять пистолета, скорее всего. Резкая вспышка боли, липкая темнота – и это странное пробуждение.

Неро снова открывает глаза, промаргиваясь. Под веки будто сыпанули песка. Боль в виске становится пульсирующей, спускаясь к челюсти.

— Кажется, от тебя ждут объяснений, — говорит Вергилий Данте, все также не отводя взгляда от Неро.

Данте еще глубже засовывает нож в рану, и Вергилий шипит от боли, затыкаясь.

— Дай сюда, я сам, — раздражается он и тянется к лезвию.

— Руки, — предостерегающе говорит Данте, крепче перехватывая рукоять ножа.

Вергилий недовольно выдыхает воздух через зубы.

Данте таки удается подцепить пулю, и он чуть наклоняет лезвие, выковыривая ее из плеча. Вергилий прикусывает губу, но молчит, хотя больно должно быть чертовски. Сплющенный кусочек свинца падает в вовремя подставленную руку, и Данте выдыхает, расслабляя плечи.

— Теперь только зашить.

— Просто забинтуй.

— Может, вы сообразите меня отстегнуть? - прерывает их Неро.

Такая длинная фраза забирает у него последние остатки сил. В пересохшем горле першит. Он пытается собрать мысли во что-то связное, но пока ничего не выходит. Он только чувствует, как чертовски болит голова и лихорадочно думает, как ему снова взять Вергилия на мушку.

Пистолет лежит на столике возле зеркала, это он уже успел заметить. Но какого черта творит Данте, он так и не может пока сообразить.

Данте с Вергилием переглядываются, так синхронно поворачиваясь друг к другу, что картинка в голове Неро начинает медленно складываться. Они оба выглядят будто со старой потертой фотографии, такие одинаковые, он ведь и не замечал никогда, насколько они похожи – не внешне, скорее по повадкам и движениям, два осколка, идеально сходящихся краями. Теперь, когда Вергилий сидит в нескольких метрах от него, Неро не вовремя замечает, насколько он красивый с этой болезненно бледной кожей и идеально лежащими волосами, хоть и слегка перемазанными кровью. Вергилий почти не двигается, только шипит сквозь сжатые зубы и двигает головой; с этого ракурса, когда видно его полубоком, он похож на ожившую статую, картину – что угодно, но только не на человека из плоти и крови.

Неро раздраженно дергает обездвиженной рукой, на этот раз глядя в глаза Данте. Тот раздумывает долгих три секунды, прежде чем ответить:

— Подожди пару минут.

И снова наклоняется к раненой руке Вергилия.

_Охеренно_, думает Неро. Просто блестяще. Данте что, действительно задумался, освобождать его или нет?

Вергилий больше не смотрит в его сторону, но в уголках его губ Неро мерещится ухмылка.

Данте все же зашивает ему рану, выслушивая в свой адрес несколько нелестных комментариев о качестве своей работы, а потом подходит к кровати и садится на самый край. Он прикасается к руке Неро так, будто боится его поранить.

Неро вспоминает, как он этими руками ночью сжимал его за бедра, как закидывал на себя его ноги, как вжимал в постель безо всяких опасений. Сейчас каждое движение Данте выглядит скованным, будто это совсем другой человек.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал, — начинает он тихо, — что не будешь делать резких движений и выслушаешь меня.

В голове Неро так много вопросов, но он прикусывает губу, чтобы не высыпать их все сразу на Данте. Перед этим он лихорадочно прокручивает их про себя, кидая быстрый взгляд на застывшего Вергилия. Почему вы не поехали в больницу? Почему ты не дал мне его подстрелить?

Самый главный вопрос – что вас, черт возьми, с ним связывает, помимо общего места работы в прошлом? – Неро решает не задавать вообще никогда, потому что не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

_Почему он так важен для тебя?_

Он кивает, и Данте тянется к его руке, чтобы освободить. Несколько минут они молчат, и Неро действительно подумывает над тем, чтобы нарушить обещание и попробовать кинуться к пистолету, но понимает, что этот вариант явно провальный – каждая конечность его тела пульсирует от боли. Вряд ли он сможет подняться без посторонней помощи, не говоря уже о том, чтобы добраться до оружия быстрее, чем Данте.

— Нужна твоя помощь, парень, — говорит Данте и пытается улыбнуться.

Он явно нервничает, уголки губ у него немного дергаются, и Неро вдруг нестерпимо хочется провести по его губам большим пальцем, погладить по щеке. Периферийным зрением он замечает, что Вергилий бесшумно поворачивается в их сторону, и от ощущения его взгляда становится очень неуютно. Он словно оживший призрак, что на самом деле был рядом с ними все это время.

— Вергу нужна помощь, — говорит Данте, и Неро чувствует, как его начинает подташнивать.

Данте называет его сокращенным вариантом имени явно без задней мысли, просто по привычке, и в эту самую секунду становится совсем уж очевидно, насколько эти двое близки. Неро смотрит на одного, потом на другого и понимает, что хочет позорно разреветься. Как можно было быть таким идиотом все это время и не замечать, что он тут лишний, что он и есть третье колесо.

Всю дорогу ему казалось, что Вергилий не то чтобы не настоящий, а какой-то нереальный, что ли – забытая газетная вырезка, которую помнят лишь они с Данте, и никто больше. Но вот он здесь, сидит в прокуренном, богом забытом номере мотеля с раной, полученной от Неро, которую ему так любезно перевязывал Данте. Почему-то в реальность происходящего с каждой секундой верится все меньше.

— Нам нужна тачка, — произносит Данте и по его лицу видно, что он жалеет о сказанном слове “нам”. — Мне больше некого попросить.

Неро невольно хмыкает. Это грязный прием, и если хорошенько подумать, то Данте применял его все это время: убеждал, что Неро – его верный напарник, единственный, которому он доверяет. Специально или нет, но Данте, кажется, выдрессировал его, как собаку.

Он рассказывает, где находится нужная им машина, и как туда быстрее всего добраться, но Неро его слушает вполуха. Ему хочется спросить Данте, зачем было заставлять его верить в то, что он еще кому-то нужен, но вместо этого Неро говорит:

— Хорошо.

С кровати он поднимается еле-еле, отпихивает руку Данте, которую он протягивает, пытаясь помочь встать. Вергилий все это время сидит, не двигаясь, с безукоризненно прямой спиной и смотрит перед собой в узкое зашторенное окно.

— Я скоро вернусь, — говорит Неро, и в голосе его звучит неуверенность. Он переводит взгляд с Данте на Вергилия, и Данте искренне ненавидит себя за то, что его собственный взгляд срывается в сторону Верга.

Вергилий же, напротив, рассматривает Неро прямо и открыто, оглядывает с ног до головы, но в выражении лица его только скука, ни капли интереса.

Данте делает вид, что пытается оттереть пальцы от засохшей крови остатками бинта, но на самом деле он просто использует это как причину, чтобы не вставать. Между ним и Вергилием расстояние протянутой руки, и от этой близости холодеет под ребрами. Он ожидает, что Вергилий встанет сам – или хотя бы скажет ему проваливать из его личного пространства – но, к удивлению, тот тоже сидит молча, расслабленно.

Едва за Неро закрывается дверь, эта самая обманчивая расслабленность тут же сменяется напряженностью, когда Вергилий поворачивается к нему.

— Ты мог оставить его там.

— Я не мог оставить его там, и ты это прекрасно понимаешь.

— Просвети меня.

Данте раздраженно выдыхает через нос.

— Он видел тебя. Возле тела.

— И?

— Я вообще-то тебе жизнь спас.

— Мне не нужно твое спасение.

— Он видел меня в том числе, — пытается сменить тактику Данте. — Он знает, что я знаю.

— Не оскорбляй меня такой топорной ложью, Данте, — опасно суживает глаза Вергилий. — Во-первых, я знаю прекрасно, что тебе _все равно_, что было бы с тобой.

Данте с досадой хмурится.

— А во-вторых, ты можешь скормить ему любую ложь, и он тебе поверит, судя по тому, какими собачьими глазами он на тебя смотрит. Что ты сделал, Данте? Чем добился такой привязанности?

Голос у Вергилия становится холодным и резким. Данте знает эту интонацию. Вергилий зол – зол и уязвлен. Зная его, это самая опасная смесь состояний.

— Не вздумай трогать его, — как можно спокойнее, но твердо произносит Данте.

— Вот как? — Вергилий разводит в неискренней улыбке губы. — Значит, он для тебя важен? Полезно знать.

— Вергилий, — говорит Данте, и голос у него усталый. — Я спас твою задницу от смертной казни уже второй раз. Я, по сути, стал соучастником и врал всем, кому можно, десять лет.

— Я этого не просил, — зло перебивает его Вергилий.

— Заткнись, — беззлобно обрывает его Данте, и на удивление тот действительно замолкает. — Так что я думаю, ты вполне можешь считать мои слова серьезными.

Вергилий смотрит на него внимательно. Прозрачные глаза его не выражают никаких эмоций, но по лицу и позе Данте видит, что он будто сжатая пружина.

— Ты пальцем не тронешь Неро, — спокойно говорит он. — И вообще никаким образом не влезешь в его жизнь. Тут мы закончили?

Вергилий хмыкает. Он ничего не говорит, но Данте незаметно переводит дыхание – он знает, что этот бой он выиграл.

Данте не ожидает, что Вергилий это скажет.

— Мальчишка хороший стрелок. Крепкая рука, умелый хват. Он бы не промахнулся.

Данте чуть напрягает плечи, ожидая вопроса, будто удара.

— Почему ты не позволил ему? — спрашивает Вергилий, и глаза у него очень, очень серьезные. — Это бы разом решило все проблемы. Пара секунд. Почему не дал выстрелить?

Данте молчит, долго, слишком долго.

— Ты знаешь, — наконец, говорит он.

Он смотрит, как в замедленной съемке, как Вергилий поднимает руку и касается его скулы кончиками пальцев. У Данте уходит вся сила воли, чтобы не потянуться за его рукой вслед, когда он ее отводит.

— Глупо, Данте. Так глупо.

— То есть ты бы позволил выстрелить, если бы на твоем месте был я?

— Конечно, нет, - говорит Вергилий, и уголки губ у него поднимаются в мягкой улыбке. — Никто не смеет убить тебя, кроме меня.

Что он может ему сказать? Что он должен ему сказать?

_подними руки так, чтобы я их видел_

или

_я так скучал_

— Ты псих, — говорит Данте, и сам даже не знает, какую эмоцию пытается вложить в эту фразу. Скорее всего, просто констатирует факт.

Вергилий хмыкает.

— Я? — насмешливо переспрашивает он.

— Я тоже, — соглашается Данте и притягивает его к себе, положив руку на плечо.

Вергилий не размыкает губ, и поцелуй выходит странным – они просто влажно дышат друг другу в рот, уткнувшись лоб в лоб. Данте прикрывает глаза и пробует его руками на ощупь, все ли так, как он помнит, оглаживает скулы, линию челюсти, шею.

От резкого тычка в грудь он падает на спину и от неожиданности открывает глаза. Вергилий нависает над ним, совсем близко, опершись на локти по обе стороны его головы. Он рассматривает его со сдержанным интересом, будто бы Данте очередная улика, которую ему нужно проанализировать. Затем, не сильно церемонясь, с нажимом ведет рукой по животу, задирает ему рубашку и кладет прохладную ладонь на бок, чуть выше бедра.

— Отвали, — говорит Данте и пихает его коленом.

Рука на его боку предостерегающе сжимается.

— А ты действительно этого хочешь, Данте? — голос у Вергилия чуть насмешливый, и то, как он тянет на выдохе, его имя отдается у Данте тяжестью внизу живота.

Он тяжело сглатывает. Хотелось бы ответить ему очередной подколкой, но слова не идут.

— Я так и думал, — хмыкает Вергилий, внимательно рассматривая его лицо. — Давай, — приказным тоном говорит он, неопределенно кивая головой.

В голове мелькает мысль, что вот он сейчас, его шанс. Данте быстро смотрит вбок – там, где на столе лежит кобура с пистолетом. Вергилий не прослеживает его взгляд, но судя по приподнявшимся уголкам рта, прекрасно понимает, о чем он думает. Давление его ладоней ослабевает, будто бы он дает ему фору.

Данте думает – вот он, ключевой момент. У него уйдет пару секунд, чтобы ударить Вергилия лбом в нос, спихнуть его с себя, пока тот приходит в себя, и добраться до оружия. Пара резких движений.

Он поднимает руку и, прихватив Верга локтем за шею, притягивает к себе и целует – нетерпеливо, почти отчаянно. Тот не отвечает, лишь тяжело выдыхает. Наверное, это сойдет за смешок. Данте расстегивает и стягивает собственную одежду неаккуратно, путаясь пальцами в ремне.

— К чему такая спешка? — спрашивает Вергилий, и Данте хочется, чтобы он просто заткнулся.

Хочется, чтобы он не прекращал говорить.

— Помочь не хочешь? — огрызается он в ответ.

— И лишить себя демонстрации твоей выдержки? — говорит Вергилий.

Данте с трудом подавляет стон досады и падает на подушку, глядя нависшему над ним Вергу в глаза. Только сейчас Данте замечает, как цепко он смотрит, как расширены его зрачки. Он даже не ведет бровью, когда Данте лезет к нему в штаны, расстегивая замок, но когда он берет его в ладонь и на пробу проводит пару раз рукой, чуть закусывает щеку. Между бровей у него залегает такая знакомая морщинка.

— Я опять должен делать за тебя всю работу? — находит в себе силы сказать Данте.

Это вознаграждается ладонью, крепко затыкающей ему рот.

Вергилий сплевывает в свободную руку, и Данте чувствует его влажные пальцы внизу – этого недостаточно для подготовки, но это куда больше, чем Данте от него вообще ожидал, поэтому он как может пытается расслабиться.

— Пусти, — мычит он через пальцы, и Вергилий убирает ладонь с его рта и перемещает на шею, слегка зажимая яремную вену.

Данте свистяще выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда чувствует в себе его член. Вергилий обводит его линию челюсти дыханием и отстраняется, опираясь лишь на колени.

Данте хочет приподняться, продлить контакт, но Верг с силой прижимает его ладонью за горло, и Данте принимает его правила – выпрямляется на спине, чуть выгибая поясницу, перехватывает руками изголовье. Он подается вперед бедрами, пытаясь получить хоть какое-то движение, но Вергилий кладет ему обе ладони на талию и крепко удерживает на месте. Руки у него холодные.

Данте закусывает губу, чтобы заглушить почти отчаянный звук, рвущийся из него. Он чувствует Вергилия внутри себя, но тот не двигается, и Данте все сложнее становится контролировать мысли, настолько их захлестывает неудовлетворенное желание.

— Ты забыл, как это делается? — удается сказать ему.

Насмешливый тон не очень выходит, уж слишком сдавленное дыхание. Вергилий выдыхает с приглушенным «хм» – еще один смешок.

— А у тебя, я так полагаю, было достаточно практики? — говорит он.

Данте затыкается, бессильно роняя голову на подушку. Вергилий протягивает руку к его лицу и заправляет прядь волос за ухо. Жест это почти что нежный, и Данте смотрит на него с удивлением – такого он определенно не ожидал. Едва он открывает рот, чтобы отпустить очередную колкость, Вергилий с силой толкается в него, разом выбивая воздух из легких и любые мысли из его головы.

Он двигается резко и сильно, до боли сжимая руки на талии, натягивает его на себя, не заботясь о том, чтобы Данте успел привыкнуть и расслабиться. Данте, в общем-то, не против – он давно уже не ложился ни под кого, все саднит от того, что вставляют насухо, и будь это кто угодно другой, он бы уже давным-давно спихнул его с себя. Но это не кто угодно, это Вергилий, и у Данте рвет башню от того, что это _Вергилий_ трахает его без смазки, вбивая в матрас, что это _Вергилий_ сводит брови и дышит над ним тяжело, что это _Вергилий_ держит его до боли крепко, так, что ногти впиваются в кожу.

Данте тянется к нему рукой, перехватывает за плечо, и Верг меняет угол наклона, не снижая темпа. Он наконец-то совсем близко, ложится на Данте практически всем весом, и Данте цепляется хаотично за его шею, затылок, волосы, плечи.

Под ладонью мокро, и Данте смотрит тупо на влажные красные пальцы через плечо Вергилия, пытается собрать мысли, тут же улетучивающиеся с каждым толчком.

— У тебя кровь, — сдавленно говорит он.

— Плевать, — отвечает Верг, и голос у него хриплый. Данте кажется, что он может кончить от одного этого голоса.

— Верг, — упрямо говорит он, задыхаясь от каждого толчка. — Кровь.

Данте упирается в его грудь ладонями, чуть отстраняя от себя. На перевязке расплывается широкое красное пятно – видимо, рана открылась от движения. Данте смотрит на окрашивающийся красным бинт, думает о пулевом ранении под ним, и внезапно думает о Неро, ощущая острый укол вины.

— Данте, — говорит Вергилий, вырывая его из мыслей. Судя по его голосу, он недоволен тем, что тот отвлекся.

— Смотри на меня, — повелительным тоном говорит он, прихватывая его ладонью за челюсть.

Данте слушается, открывает рот, послушно пропуская внутрь большой палец, двигает вперед бедрами, подставляясь под его член. Вергилий проводит влажным от слюны пальцем по его губам.

Данте чувствует, что он почти уже на грани, мысли опять путаются, оставляя перед ним только то, что он видит, то, что он чувствует — лицо Вергилия, тело Вергилия, пальцы Вергилия.

— Зачем, — почти задыхаясь, спрашивает он, — зачем ты вернулся?

Вергилий наклоняется к нему совсем близко, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. Данте вцепляется ему в плечи, опять чувствуя под рукой влажную от крови повязку, но он не может сдержаться и сдавливает пальцы еще сильнее.

— За тобой, — просто говорит Вергилий, и остатки мыслей выбивает из головы.

\---

Машину Неро находит там, где Данте и сказал – небольшой поворот не доезжая до мотеля, скрытый старым покосившимся шлагбаумом. Никому бы не пришло в голову что-то здесь искать.

Заднее сиденье залито подсохшей кровью, тачка день простояла на солнцепеке и теперь от нее страшно несет скотобойней. Неро открывает окна, пока едет обратно, но тяжелый дух так и не выветривается. Его мутит, слишком яркое солнце режет воспаленные глаза, ушиб на виске пульсирует болью. На пассажирском сидении он находит потрепанную сумку-аптечку, в которой на его счастье обнаруживаются две пачки антибиотиков. Он глотает сразу несколько таблеток, не глядя на срок годности.

На стоянке за мотелем Неро глушит мотор и тяжело упирается лбом в рулевое колесо. Его подташнивает – у него наверняка легкий сотряс, но с этим придется разобраться позже. Сейчас главная его проблема закрыта в крайнем угловом номере задрипанного мотеля на подъезде к городу. Он сглатывает вязкую пресную слюну и думает, думает, думает.

Мысли ворочаются тяжелые, будто валуны. Он снова и снова проигрывает в голове сцену, как он стреляет – и промахивается.

Он не должен был промахнуться. Этот урок он очень хорошо усвоил еще в пропитавшемся кровью песке Кандагара. Если промахнешься, ты увеличишь шансы противника на то, чтобы не промахнулся уже он. Неро чувствует, как к горлу подступает ком, и пальцы холодеют от начинающейся паники. О нет, только не сейчас.

Неро резко поднимается от руля, так, что голова идет кругом, и откидывается на сиденье затылком, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Паническая атака это последнее, что ему сейчас нужно. Он вдыхает глубоко носом, упираясь ладонями в глаза так, что под веками расходятся огненные круги.

Вдох-выдох.

Не сходится. Все это не сходится.

Чистые руки? Где-то там наверняка остались перчатки.

Нет орудия убийства? Он даже не успел толком рассмотреть труп.

Данте знал точно, кто будет там. Данте _знал_.

И ни черта не сказал ему.

Дыхание сбивается, и Неро открывает глаза.

Они сбежали, внезапно понимает он. Надо была причина, чтобы выманить его из номера. А он повелся, дурак.

Обида поднимается горьким комом в горле, потом ее сменяет ярость. Неро хочется орать. Он бьет покалеченной рукой рулевое колесо – раз, второй – сильно, так, что на ладони наверняка останется кровоподтек. Он сидит некоторое время, виски страшно ломит, вдоль спины мерзко прокатывается капля пота. В машине все так же пахнет застоявшейся кровью, кожей, немного въевшимся в обивку сидений горьким дымным запахом.

Он открывает бардачок, и хоть тут ему везет – виднеется матовая блестящая рукоять глока. Неро сует пистолет за пояс и выходит из тачки, с силой хлопнув дверью, будто бы это сможет унять его раздражение хоть насколько-то. Он чувствует себя полным дураком, но все равно идет проверить номер – вдруг там осталось хоть что-то.

Он стоит у двери несколько минут, не решаясь зайти. Оттуда не доносится ни звука, так что не очень понятно, есть ли там вообще кто-то внутри. Неро думает, что если эти двое уже свалили – а в этом у него нет никаких чертовых сомнений – он за ними не потащится: у него нет ни зацепок, где их искать, ни, собственно, желания. Впрочем, его тут же догоняет мысль, что _на самом-то деле_ он отправиться за ними хоть на край света, лишь бы схватить Данте за грудки и как следует начистить ему рожу. О том, что ему вообще делать, когда вся эта история кончится, Неро предпочитает не думать.

Антибиотики, которые он успел сожрать по пути к мотелю, кажется, начинают действовать – стучащая боль в висках пропадает, башка перестает трещать, и спина больше не ноет. И все же Неро чувствует себя смертельно уставшим, когда глядит на собственные трясущиеся пальцы. Он шумно сглатывает, каким-то образом умудряясь остановить подбирающийся приступ паники, сжимает-разжимает руки, исправно считает до пятнадцати и выпрямляется.

На то, чтобы достать мобильник из кармана, уходит пара секунд. На то, чтобы заставить себя набрать цифры – целая вечность. Неро бьет кулаком по стенке и кладет телефон обратно.

Данте дергается, когда Неро с силой распахивает дверь номера: так, что дверь едва не ударяется о стенку. Даже Вергилий оборачивается на звук, отвлекаясь от застегивания пуговиц на рубашке. Вергилий смотрит на него слегка удивленно, и это первая эмоция, которую Неро вообще замечает на его безжизненном лице. Впрочем, нотка интереса быстро исчезает, и Верг отворачивается, упираясь безразличным взглядом в стену.

Рубашка на нем принадлежит Данте – его собственная безнадежно залита кровью, так что Данте приходится делиться, самому оставаясь в нижней борцовке.

Неро смотрит на них дико, будто бы не ожидал их здесь увидеть.

— Вы тут, — произносит он озадаченно.

— Весьма неожиданное умозаключение, — говорит Данте.

Неро кидает в его сторону разъяренный взгляд, но потом выражение лица его сменяется на смертельную усталость – он опирается спиной на стену и тяжело трет ладонями лицо.

Он думал, что мы уже сбежали, внезапно понимает Данте. У него в горле застревает смешок – почему они действительно не свалили до этого? Он и так достаточно облажался перед пацаном, еще одно вранье поверх всего остального уже ни черта не решило бы.

Но он должен был Неро хотя бы это. Хотя бы попрощаться.

— Нам надо поговорить, — начинает Неро, но на большее сил у него не хватает. Оставшиеся вопросы тяжело повисают в воздухе. Неро переводит взгляд с одного на другого, раскрывает спазматически сжатый кулак с ключами от машины и кидает ключи Данте. Тот ловит на лету – и коротко кивает. Разговаривать они будут вдвоем.

— Мне надо умыться, — невнятно говорит Неро. Данте открывает рот, будто хочет сказать что-то и виновато смотрит в сторону ванной, но Неро не понимает, в чем дело.

Понимает, когда заходит в крохотное помещение и включает свет. Под умывальником свалены неряшливым комом окровавленные простыни. От обиды у него перехватывает горло – хорошо хоть он потратил столько времени в тачке, борясь с тошнотой, и не зашел в номер раньше. Он чувствует себя неловко и чертовски глупо – он же ведь действительно начал думать, что происходящее между ними хоть что-то да значит.

— Иди сейчас, — слышит он голос Данте, а также звон перекидываемых ключей. — Я догоню.

Неро включает воду, чтобы заглушить их разговор, но слышит только, как хлопает дверь. Он вцепляется дрожащими пальцами в раковину, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, даже не рискует поднять взгляд в зеркало. Кое-как уняв дрожь в руках, он набирает в ладони ледяной воды и плещет в лицо, трет затылок. Чуть-чуть легчает.

Когда он выходит, Данте все еще терпеливо ждет.

— Ты еще не ушел, — бесцветно говорит Неро.

— Хотел попрощаться.

— Неужели, — ядовито перебивает его Неро.

Они молчат, глядя на друг друга. Все понятно и без слов – честно говоря, Неро не уверен, что не набросился бы на Данте с кулаками, если бы тот сейчас что-то сказал.

Время тянется чертовски медленно, потом, наконец, Данте неуклюже салютует ему двумя пальцами и направляется к двери.

Неро взводит курок. Щелчок кажется оглушительно громким.

Данте останавливается – плечи его бессильно опускаются. Он вздыхает и разворачивается к Неро, сокращает небольшое расстояние между ними в пару шагов, полностью игнорируя направленное на него оружие.

Неро бы все равно не смог нажать на спусковой крючок. Пальцы впиваются в рукоять пистолета до побелевших костяшек.

— Тогда, десять лет назад, — Неро говорит медленно, подбирая слова. — Это все сделал он?

— Нет, — Данте отвечает чуть ли не поспешно. — Нет. Он… увлекся.

— Увлекся?

— Неверное слово, — морщится Данте. — Мы шли по следу долго, у нас ничего не было. Это сводило с ума. Верг… Верг все пытался его понять. Что им движет. Он разрабатывал этот сраный _метод_ — черт, я не знаю, зачем тебе это рассказываю.

— Я могу сократить, — зло перебивает Неро. — Он психопат. И убийца.

— Черт, - говорит Данте. — Ты не знаешь его.

— Зато ты знаешь отлично, — в голосе у Неро горечь. — И ты знал. Все это время.

Данте опускает глаза.

— Тогда ты тоже знал? — спрашивает он, на самом деле не желая знать ответ. — Тоже водил всех за нос?

— Нет, - говорит Данте. — Не знал. Узнал, когда мы поймали Аркхэма. Он действительно высунул нос, чтобы разобраться с тем, кто присваивал себе его заслуги.

— И ты дал ему сбежать.

— И я дал ему сбежать.

Они молчат.

— Сколько? — спрашивает Неро.

Данте тяжело потирает переносицу.

— Сколько человек убил сам Аркхэм? — с нажимом повторяет Неро.

— Девять.

— Твою мать, Данте, - в голосе Неро самое настоящее отчаяние. — _Твою мать_.

Он с силой ерошит волосы рукой, бессильно опуская руку с пистолетом.

— Двенадцать, - говорит он. — В деле было двенадцать трупов. Ты понимаешь, что все это на твоих руках? На моих руках?

— Ты здесь не при чем.

— Я здесь охуенно при чем. И ты втянул меня в это все.

— Ты же так хотел это дело, — огрызается Данте.

—Я хотел… — Неро осекается, чуть не добавив «тебя».

Данте, судя по всему, понимает. Лицо у него становится какое-то беспомощное.

— Я не знал, — неуклюже оправдывается он. — Я не думал, что все выйдет _таким образом_.

— А что ты думал, выйдет? Что ты скоротаешь время, потрахиваясь со мной, пока твой психованный бывший режет людей пачками?

— Все не так.

— А как? — в голосе Неро прорывается такое искренне отчаяние, что ему становится неловко. — А как это еще должно было выйти, сраный ты мудак?

Данте поднимает ладонь и проводит костяшками пальцев ему по скуле. В глазах у него сожаление – Неро ищет и не может найти там оттенка фальши. У него перехватывает горло.

— Я должен пойти. На этот раз должен, — Данте говорит тихо, будто обращается скорее к самому себе.

— Почему? — спрашивает Неро.

Дурацкий вопрос, полный бессмысленной, почти детской обиды.

Данте смотрит на него чуть ли не с жалостью – на лице его отражается такое искреннее страдание, что Неро хочется врезать ему, лишь бы стереть с него эту эмоцию, чтобы никогда ее больше не видеть. Он понимает – он давно все понял, еще когда очнулся здесь и наблюдал за ними двумя. В голове проясняется, и Неро чувствует и понимает все кристально ясно.

— Ты его любишь, — скорее говорит, чем спрашивает он. Из глотки у него вырывается нервный смешок.

Данте дергает головой от этого слова, будто от пощечины, нахмуривается.

— Я… - он медленно подбирает слова – Мне надо присмотреть за ним.

А как же я, хочется заорать Неро. Как же я?

— Хватит врать мне, - голос Неро дрожит от ярости. — Хватит снова мне врать.

— Неро, — говорит Данте мягко и кладет ему руки на плечи.

— Не трогай меня, — голос у него чуть ли не дрожит. — Убери руки.

Последние слова Неро говорит уже невнятно, потому что утыкается Данте в шею, хватается рукой за плечи, будто утопающий. Во второй ладони все так же почти до боли зажат пистолет, и Неро физически не может разогнуть пальцы. Он вдыхает запах чужой кожи, чувствует, как Данте ерошит ему волосы на затылке. Ему чертовски хочется открыть глаза и проснуться – где? Когда? Он лихорадочно думает, но не может вспомнить, в какой момент все пошло наперекосяк.

Данте берет его за подбородок, чтобы поднять лицо чуть выше, и целует.

Ах да, в _этот самый_ момент.

Неро стоило бы наставить на него пушку, застегнуть на нем браслеты – хорошо хоть он додумался вызвать подкрепление перед тем, как сюда идти. Может, даже милосерднее было бы оставить ему дырку во лбу, учитывая через какой ад его протащат, если будут судить.

Вместо этого Неро подставляет губы и отвечает на поцелуй почти отчаянно, пытаясь забрать все, что он готов ему дать.

Когда за Данте закрывается дверь, Неро обессиленно садится на чистую кровать, упираясь локтями в колени.

Он ждет, пока не становятся слышны полицейские сирены.

\---

**Видеозапись допроса свидетеля 1**

**[24 сентября, 00:02:45:10]**

[Детектив 1]: Почему вы отправились на последнее место в одиночку? Почему не была вызвана оперативная группа?

_Свидетель пожимает плечами._

[Свидетель 1]: Это была моя инициатива. Я посещал все места преступлений с первого дела. Это посетил последним.  
[Детектив 1]: В три часа ночи?  
[Свидетель 1]: В три часа ночи. Вас смущает ненормированный рабочий день? Тогда почему вы в отделе расследований?

[Детектив 1]: Вы вызвали подкрепление. Не говорили деталей. Почему? Кто был с вами?  
[Свидетель 1]: Я уже говорил об этом. На меня напали. У меня было сотрясение. В рапорте есть заключение врача.

_Детективы переглядываются. Свидетель замечает этот взгляд, но никак не реагирует._

[Детектив 2]: Неро, я могу называть вас так?  
[Свидетель 1]: Нет. Не стоит.  
[Детектив 2]: Неро. У вас есть блестящие перспективы двигаться в полицейском департаменте, возможность уйти в федералы. Но только не с этим делом, этот висяк с тремя трупами будет преследовать вас вечно. Потому что детали не сходятся. И вы не сотрудничаете со следствием.  
[Свидетель 1]: Чего вы от меня хотите?  
[Детектив 2]: Кто был с вами? И где Данте?

_Свидетель выдыхает через зубы._

[Свидетель 1]: Не знаю. Я понятия не имею.

**[Конец записи]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иллюстрация к главе
> 
> [](https://i.imgur.com/D3HmfXX.png)  

> 
> Автор [Nero_Dark](https://twitter.com/NeroDarkIX)  
Ccылка на работу  



End file.
